Allegiant, Alternate Ending
by tribias143
Summary: This story is an alternate ending. Don't get me wrong, i loved the trilogy. The books were amazing, i'm not hating on Veronica Roth. I LOVED THEM. But the ending of the last and final book Allegiant just didn't satisfy me, she shouldn't have died. So with that said, here is how i think the ending should have went. (: please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I loved the divergent trilogy so much, but I just wasn't satisfied by the ended of Allegiant… don't get me wrong Veronica did beyond amazing with the story I just thought the ending wasn't right. So here's how I thought it should have went.

The beginning of the first chapter is taken from Veronica Roth's third book in the trilogy divergent, Allegiant.

**Chapter One **

**Tris**

"Caleb," I say. "Give me the backpack now!"

"What?" he says.

I slip me hand under the back of my shirt and grab my gun. I point it at him. "Give me the backpack…NOW!"

"Tris, no." He shakes his head. "No I won't let you do that."

"Put down your weapons. Or we will fire." The guards scream at the end of the hallway. They are getting closer.

"Caleb, I might survive the death serum." I say. "I'm good at fighting off serums. There's a chance I'll survive. There's no chance that you would survive. Now give me the backpack or I WILL shoot you in the leg and take if from you."

Then I raise my voice so the guards can hear me. "He's my hostage! Come any closer and I'll kill him!"

His hands shake as he removes the backpack and pulls it to the front of his body and offers it to me.

I take it and swing it over my shoulder. I keep my gun pointed at him and shift so he's blocking my view of the soldiers at the end of the hallway.

"Caleb, I love you." I say.

His eyes gleam with tears, "I love you, too, Beatrice."

"Get down on the floor!" I yell, for the benefit of the guards.

Caleb sinks to his knees. I quickly pull my gun up, back up and aim at the guards. I inhale and steady my hand. I exhale and fire. I hear some painful yelling. "If I don't survive, Caleb." I say, "Tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."

I run to the doors of the control room and shove open the backpack, almost breaking off the zipper. I clutch the explosives in one hand and still carry the gun in the other, with my backpack now safely on my back. I have no time. I slam the explosives against the metal bar where the two doors join, and clamp down the claws around the edge of the bar so it will stay. I run back to the end of the hallway and around the corner and crouch, as I press the detonation button and shield my ears with my palms.

The noise vibrates in my bones as the small bomb detonates, and the force of the blast throws me on my side. I quickly try to walk towards the blasted-open doors, stumbling. I still hear ringing. My vision goes spotty. Beyond the doors is a small vestibule set of sealed, lockless doors at the other end. Through the windows in those doors I see the weapons lab, the even rows of machinery and dark devices and serum vials. I hear spraying sounds and know the death serum is now floating through the air.

I know I can survive this.

I have to survive this.

I step into the vestibules.

The death serum smells of smoke and spice. My lungs reject it with every breath I take. I feel like I can't breathe. I cough and splutter.

I fall to my knees.

An invisible thread tugs me toward sleep. I can't sleep. I need to be awake. It's important that I want to be awake. I imagine the wanting, desire, burning in my chest like a flame.

The thread tugs me harder. I think of Tobias. He needs me to live. I need him. I have something to fight for, not only for my family and friends, but also Tobias.

But I can't bear up under the serum's weight. My body falls to the side.

But the fire, the fire.

The desire to live.

I imagine Tobias, his strong arms hugging my body, pulling me closer.

I am not done yet. I am not.

The memory of my mother's face, and the strange angles of her limbs on the pavement, and the blood seeping from my father's body.

But _they are dead, _the voice says creeping through my body. _You could join them._

They died for me, I answer. I have to do something in return. I have to stop other people from losing everything. I have to save the city and the people my mother and father loved.

If I join my parents, I want to carry with me a good reason, not this.

The fire, the fire rages in me, a campfire, and then an inferno, and my body is the fuel. I feel it racing through me. Nothing can stop me. I am powerful and invincible and eternal.

Bent at the waist, I shove my shoulder into the doors, and they squeak across the floor as their seals break. I breathe clean air and stand up straighter. I am there. I made it.

But I am not alone.

"Don't move," David says, raising his gun. "Hello, Tris. How did you inoculate yourself from the death serum?" He is still in a wheelchair but you don't have to be standing to fire a gun.

I blink at him, still dazed.

"I didn't" I say.

"Don't be stupid, of course you did. You can't survive the death serum without an inoculation, and im the only one in the compound who possesses that substance."

I just stare at him, not sure what to say. I didn't inoculate myself.

"I guess it no longer matters." He says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here," I mumble.

"I knew something was going on." David says. "You've been running around with genetically damaged people all week, Tris, did you think I wouldn't notice and then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she very wisely knocked herself out before she could tell us anything. So I came here, just in case, I'm sad to say I'm not surprised to see you."

"You came here alone?" I say. "Not very smart, are you?"

He squints a little. "Yeah well, you see, I have a weapon and death serum resistance, and you have no way to fight back. You can't steal four virus devices while I have you at gunpoint. I'm afraid you came all this way… for no reason. The death serum might not have killed you, but I am going to. I can't have you surviving this."

He thinks I'm here to steal the weapons that will reset the experiments, not deploy one of them. Of course he does.

I search for the device that will release memory serum. I was there when Mathew described it to Caleb in painstaking detail earlier: a black box with a silver keypad, marked with a strip of blue tape with a model number written on it. It is one of the only items on the counter along the left wall, just a few feet away from me. But I can't move, or David kill me.

I'll have to wait for the right moment, then do it quickly.

"Did you love her?" I say. "All those years she was sending you correspondence… the reason you never wanted her to stay there… the reason you told her you couldn't read her updates anymore, after she married my father…"

After he realized who I was talking about we quickly turned his head away from me. He sat still, like a statue, like a man of stone.

"I did." He says. "But that time is past."

That must be why he welcomed me into his circle of trust, why he gave me so many opportunities. Because I am a piece of her, wearing her hair and speaking with her voice. Because he has spent his entire life grasping her and coming up with nothing.

I hear footsteps in the hall, the soldiers are coming. Good-I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope the death serum has cleared from the air.

"My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That's it's not sacrifice if it's someone _else's_ life you are giving away. It's just evil. She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done with love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That is should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That is should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David"

In that moment I back up slowly, before he can respond I twist and lunge toward the device.

The gun goes off.

So much Pain.

The gun goes off again.

Even more pain.

But how, when my body feels so numb?

I start to fall, and slam my hand onto the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button.

I hear a beep.

"TRIS," I slowly turn my head to the familiar voice. I see Caleb who is now holding a bloody knife and I also see David on the floor, breathless, lifeless.

The death serum must be gone now, since my brother is standing behind me after killing David.

I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red.

I hear Caleb's voice, as he screams all I can hear is whispers.

What is he saying?

I try to look at his face. My hand is holding my left arm, I can barely feel the grip.

My vision starts to blur. I can barely see Caleb next to me yelling. I can't hear him but I see his blurry figure, his mouth wide open, yelling, but I can't make out the words. The corners of my vision start to blacken. I become ever more numb.

I can't focus on Caleb. I can barely feel his tight small hands gripping me, shaking me.

I turn to look at David who is also blurry. Behind him I see someone walking towards me. I can see her clearly, everything around her is blurry, and she comes closer. My _mother_, she is dressed in the same clothing she wore the last time I saw her. Abnegation grey, stained with her blood, with bare arms to show her tattoo. There are still bullet holes in her shirt; through them I can see her wounded skin, red but no longer bleeding, like she is frozen in time. Her dull blonde hair is tied in the back in a knot, but a few loose strands frame her face in gold.

I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way.

In the corner of my eye I still see the blurry figure of Caleb crying and shaking me. He puts two fingers on my throat. His hands are cold I can barely feel them. He starts throwing things and stabbing David again and again. His hands are shaking and he touches my face one last time before he runs out of the room. He is screaming down the hall but I can't make out what he is saying.

I turn to look at my mother as she touches her hand to my stomach. "Hello Beatrice," she says, and smiles.

"Am I done yet?" I say, I am not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it.

"I must go Beatrice, I came to greet you. I will see you soon." She says. Before I can grab her and beg her not to leave me here bleeding on the floor, she is gone.

I turn my attention to the doors. My vision blackens even more. I can only slightly see but even that doesn't do any good, everything is blurry.

I know what is happening, I am dying.

If I am not already dead.

Why can I see? I feel numb, and dizzy. I just lie there; I can't move any part of my body. Around me all I can feel is water, not water, blood. I can barely feel it.

Then I remember Tobias, I need him. I need him to come and pick my body off the floor and pull me into his arms. I want to feel his strong grip. I need to feel his lips on mine, I need to feel his kiss. I need him. I need to live.

I see a figure appear from the corner of the hall and then another figure appears and another and another…

**Tobias **

We drive past the fences and stop by the front doors, which are no longer manned by guards. We get out, and I know that Caleb must have succeeded because there is no one in sight. That can only mean that they have been reset, their memories forever altered.

"Where is everyone?" Amar says.

We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face.

"WHAT?" I ask. "What is it?"

Cara shakes her head, and looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"…where is Tris? CARA WHERE IS TRIS?" I am now yelling.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened."

"Tris went into the weapons lap instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she… she was shot. And she didn't survive. I'm so sorry."

I break down. Most of the time I can tell when a person is lying, and this must be a lie, because Tris is alive. "TRIS IS ALIVE, SHE ISNT DEAD. SHE CAN'T LEAVE ME, SHE WOULDN'T." I am screaming now. I need to find Tris, she wouldn't leave me, she wouldn't. I need to hold her, and tell her I love her.

Tears stream down my face. I try to rub them off with my sleeve but they keep coming. I can't breathe. I just collapse onto the ground. I sit there, screaming for Tris. I can't live without her,

_I_ _can't_.

I hear Christina crying; "No" she keeps repeating.

Its then that I realize of course Tris would go in the weapons lab instead of Caleb, of course she would.

I'm still sitting on the ground. I just put my hands over my face. I can't stop the tears from coming. She was the reason I was still in dauntless without her I have nothing to fight for. I need her.

I see a figure running towards us.

Caleb.

He is also crying and he has a bloody knife gripped in his shaking hand. "s-s-she… s-she is… done… d-dead." I wipe the water from my eyes, which is no use because my eyes just fill with more water. I stand and slowly walk towards Caleb almost falling because of how dizzy I am. I lift my fist and punch him in the jaw. He fumbles and falls. Before I can punch him again he says "stop! I came because she told me to tell you something… she said to tell you that if s-she didn't survive t-t-that she didn't want t-to leave you."

I just start shaking and fall to the ground letting out a cry. "Then WHY DID SHE?" I yell at him. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD… not her…" I mumble quietly not wanting to accept it.

He just stands and wipes the blood on his jaw and the water from his eyes. He left the bloody knife on the ground.

"Where is she?" I say shakily in between cries.

"Follow," is all that Caleb can manage to say.

**Tell me how you guys enjoyed chapter one! i will be updating very soon. chapter 2 should be up by tonight **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so here is chapter two. I know that I used a lot from the real book for chapter one. I won't anymore though. I just had to so I could start somewhere good. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I tried to make four's emotions to her 'death' a bit worse because I imagined him going crazy if she died… not just standing there. So here is chapter two. Please write reviews.

**Chapter 2**

**Tobias**

I will do anything for her. She is mine, and I am hers.

I keep reimagining the time that Tris hit the net. The way I looked at her and the way she looked at me. It was like time had stopped. She had jumped first.

I want to find Tris. I want to hold her in my arms, forever and never let her go. Her body, so small, so perfectly, in my arms. I was meant for her, she was meant for me.

I suddenly realize that I am awkwardly standing here. Tears still roll down my face. I can't believe that she would sacrifice herself and take place of such a pathetic person. I try not to think much about that so I don't end up killing Caleb myself.

"Okay, so are you going to follow or not?" Caleb says while blinking the tears out of his eyes. He is already at the door with the others holding the door open for me.

"I can open the door for myself; I don't need you doing it for me. Why don't you go sit in the hall, just like you did while your own sister got shot." I say giving him a death glare.

He doesn't even respond. He just turns and starts walking up the stairs of the compound. Tears still fall from my eyes but I try hiding them, I am more angry than upset.

As we walk I become weak in the knees as I remember the feeling of Tris' body wrapped around mine and her eyelashes flickering on my cheek. I remember her whispering in my ear reminding me that she loves me and that I will never lose her. I need her more than anything.

I begin grabbing the wall for support before falling on the floor; everyone stops and looks at me. Christina is still quietly crying. I just put my hands to my eyes trying to rub away the pain and then begin pounding my fists into the wall. "TRIS PLEASE, don't leave me. PLEASE, I need you." I feel Amar's hand touch my back trying to comfort me. I push him away.

We keep walking. Caleb leads us up even more flights of stairs, until we reach the highest floor in the compound. We walk down the hall and step over two dead guards. The compound is in chaos everyone is pretty much running around not knowing what to do and asking what their names are. I honestly don't even care. All I can think about is Tris.

We turn the corner and see the exploded opening where doors used to be placed.

We keep walking down the hall and then we see a river of blood on the floor coming from the weapons lab. Then we see a figure lying on the floor, motionless. Tris.

**Tris **

My vision is almost gone. I can't feel my body. I can't move anything either. I'm staring down the hall but I don't know how because I can't move my neck to look in that direction.

I feel a thread pulling me towards death. The remaining amount of vision begins to blacken. I try to hold on. I try to live, but I don't think I can. The force is to overpowering, I can't hold on.

I am dying. I am dying slowly.

I begin to cry. The blood is still running from my body onto the floor.

I can't survive this. I can't survive and live through this. I am too weak. I begin to give up and I want to stop feeling this. I want to go. I begin to let the thread take over my vision.

I think of Tobias. I think of his smooth lips on mine. I think of his tight grip, and his dark blue eyes. I focus on him. I will never see him again, for a long time. I will never feel his touch.

I look at the figures that are now running faster towards the room. I look and try to focus but I cannot I don't have more strength.

I try to hold on for just a little longer.

But I cannot.

I begin to feel relief.

I see nothing.

Black.

**Tobias **

I run towards the room.

I find her on the floor. She isn't moving. "WHY ISNT SHE MOVING. SHE CAN'T BE… SHE TOLD ME SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, she told me she wouldn't." I begin yelling. I cannot control it, tears rush don't my face. I sit on the floor in her blood and cry. My hands are now dripping in her blood but I don't care. I wipe my hands on my pants to try to clean as much blood off as possible and run my fingers through her hair. I am shaking, I bend down and whisper in her ear "Tris, please don't leave me. PLEASE. I need you. I love you, you are my everything. Please don't do this to me please come back.

I lean down and kiss her and hope she will wake up, but she doesn't. I let out a helpless cry and pick her up in my arms and carry her out of the room. The rest are outside the door crying and watching as I run down the hall towards the infirmary.

I realize that she is losing more blood so I try to run even faster. I keep repeating her name and that I love her. "Please, please, wake up. Don't leave me please." I cry into her ear trying to talk. I finally get to the second floor with her in my hands.

We brought one doctor from our experiment to train the doctors who have lost their memory. We reach the infirmary there are people everywhere yelling and surrounding the one and only doctor. I push them out of my way and tell them to leave the infirmary and go to their rooms. Some listen but most just stare at me because there are still tears running from my eyes and mostly because I am carry a girl who is head to toe covered in blood. I don't have time, "GET OUT, EVERYONE OUT." I shakily yell. They thankfully listen and leave the room.

The doctor looks my way and I start running towards him. I lay her on a bed that is transportable. "Can I have one more minute?"

The doctor just looks at me in disbelief "she might be dead, she is covered with blood and yet you want to speak with her?" he asks.

"This might be the last time I see her," with tears running down my face I begin to get dizzy at what I just said. The doctor just nods. As soon as he lives I climb onto the bed and lay next to her. "Tris, I know that you're dying. You are dead." I shiver at my words. "I can't live without you. You need to come back. They tell me that you are dead. I don't want to believe them. I want you to wake and kiss me. I want to begin our new lives together. I want you. I need you." I begin shaking her and I kiss her but she doesn't wake me. I kiss her again and take in the taste of her lips but they don't feel the same. I begin to scream again and I climb out of the bed and lift her up in my arms. I don't want to let her go. "Tris," I say. "-I… I g-g-guess this is…. Goodbye. I-I love y-you"

I fall on the ground next to the bed and cry. I get up and through the chair next to me as hard as I can at the wall, it breaks.

The doctor comes in and looks at me and then I nod. He moves the bed to another room and starts testing her, but I know that she is gone. The kiss didn't feel the same, it didn't feel like I was kissing Tris. She is gone.

**Tris**

I don't know what is happening.

I see darkness. Then I see the infirmary and… I see Tobias. He is crying I want to lift my hand to his face and wipe away his tears. I want to kiss him. I want to. I can't move my head or my hand to his face. I can't even blink. What is happening? Am I dead?

Tobias gets up and climbs into the bed. He tells me I am dead, He tells me that he needs me, he kisses me and I try to kiss back but I can't and then he says… goodbye. He gets out of bed and screams. I try to move my hand to stop him from leaving. "TOBIAS NO I AM HERE," I scream. My eyes tear up. "PLEASE TOBIAS LOOK AT ME," I say but he can't hear me.

He falls to the ground and begins crying, I can't stand to watch this. "Tobias it's me, please, I love you." but whatever I say doesn't even matter because he can't hear. He stands and throws something at the wall, a chair. I can't move. I begin to cry. It doesn't even matter if I cry… it doesn't even show.

The doctor comes in the room and begins to move my bed to another room. He puts something in my arm, a needle. I can't feel that either. Tobias is in the window watching and crying. I start to find hope that I'm not gone. I start to try to reignite the fire inside me and wake myself up. There is no use.

**Tobias**

After about an hour I wake up to the doctor tapping on my shoulder. He has a sad look in his eye and I can tell that something isn't right.

Is Tris… d-dead?

I begin to cry again.

"We keep reviving her, but her heart keeps stopping not to long after. She isn't exactly in a coma but she isn't awake. The loss of blood almost killed her; we got the bullets out from her body. We believe that although she didn't die immediately from the death serum it still affected her heart. Since you are the only one looking after her… you need to make a decision." The doctor says looking me in the eye.

What decision?

"What d-do you mean?" I say shakily.

"You… you need to decide if you would like to unplug her or keep reviving her."

"IM NOT UNPLUGGING HER, she is still alive. She might still live."

"We don't think she is going to live," He says coldly.

"I need time." That's all I can manage to say. Warm tears start rolling down my face. I stand and walk into her room. She looks better with the blood washed off her body. She almost looks like she is sleeping. I walk over to the side of her bed, I bend over and put my head to her chest and begin to cry even more.

**Tris **

I see Tobias walk into my room.

Be bends down and puts his head on my chest and begins crying and whimpering. I have never seen him this upset.

I start to feel his hand on my face, his warm hand. I can feel it! How can I feel it?

He leans over me and whispers "You look good, Tris" I remember the first time he said that to me. He was drunk but I loved it. He starts to cry again but I can't stand him crying.

I have to live.

I have to, I want to. I need Tobias.

I begin to feel pain. I also feel his warmth and his arms around my waist. I try to move my hand to let him know I am here.

**Tobias **

I look at her and whisper "I will never leave, I love you. Please don't leave me."

I move my hand to her hand and I lace my fingers with hers. It feels like she is asleep.

"Tris," I say. "I'm not going to let them unplug you. I don't want them too. I know you're in there. Remember the time you told me that?" I put my hands down to her waist and climb into the bed. "Please, I need you to wake up. I can't stand the thought of waking up and not seeing you sleeping next to me. I want to hold you every night and be with you. I need to" I can't stop crying. My face is soaking with tears. "Please, come back to me." I hear a beeping noise and turn to see what it is.

Her hand twitches.

"Tris?" I say. "TRIS?"

Her fingers grip onto mine. I can't breathe, is she awake?

The doctor comes in and says "Her heart is pumping again, faster, at a normal rate."

"Tobias?"

I look down at her and her eyes are open, her beautiful eyes. She didn't leave me.

"Tris," I say leaning in and kissing her. I feel her soft lips and begin to tear up. I put my hands around her waist and kiss her again. I stay there for a while kissing her, I needed to feel her warmth and she needed to feel mine. "Your awake, I thought you were gone." I feel tears streaming from my eyes. I look into her bright eyes, she is also crying. I run my fingers through her soft hair.

"I love you so much, I don't want to lose you, please," I say desperately.

"I love you, too. You won't lose me Tobias. I'm here." she says.

Please leave reviews to improve my writing, I would love to hear from all you guys. I should be updating as soon as possible. I will update tonight if I can review my work quick enough. If I don't then I will update in the morning at the latest of 6am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, please if you like my story follow and leave reviews on it. I am working hard to get the story updated quickly. I should update at least twice a day. So don't get worried if I leave off with a cliffhanger. I am so excited for this story. I am not planning to stop writing this story for a while so I should have many chapters quickly.**

**Thanks, love you guys. –kaykay**

**Chapter 3 **

**Tobias **

I wake up to find Tris' head on my chest, her hair is so bright in the mornings. My arms are wrapped around her and I am hugging her small body close to mine. I kiss the top of her head, and her eyes open.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say looking down at her.

"Where are we Tobias?" she asks, she seems confused. "Are we still in the infirmary?" I sigh in relief that she remembers what had happened.

"Yes, we should be leaving soon though. How are you? Are you dizzy? Are you uncomfortable because I can get up if you aren't," I say.

"I am perfectly comfortable with you lying next to me, please don't move I like to feel your warmth," she looks up at me and smiles.

"Good, I love you Tris. You had me scared to death. You were dead. Your heart stopped…many times. I say worried.

"I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. I want to be with you I love you, and I will be with you…forever," as the last word escapes her mouth I lean in and meet my lips with hers. She moves so she is lying on top of me. I rub my hand down her back, and slowly sneak my hand under the end of her shirt; I lift my hand up her back and stop beneath her bra strap. I kiss her jaw, then move down to her tattoos, I kiss each one gently and slowly kiss her collar bone I hear her sigh 'Tobias' into my ear. I love when she does that. She begins kissing my neck slowly.

I want to go.

I want to leave and be with her somewhere else, alone, not in the infirmary.

"Tris," I say nervously. I don't want to stop but we can't do this here.

"I know, we are getting a little… carried away." She says and leans back down.

"It's not really that we are getting carried away," she looks up at me. "You need to get better." I kiss her in between her eyebrows.

I get out of the bed slowly and pick her up with me carefully. I put her back on the bed in a comfortable position and sit in the chair next to the bed. She is tired and needs to sleep.

"Are you tired?" I ask.

"A little, but I'd rather go home and lay with you." she says looking at me.

She is so beautiful. I am so happy that she is all mine.

The doctor walks in and greets us with a smile. He nods to me and I nod back waiting for him to speak. "Well she has been awake for 24 hours, so you can take her home. Be careful with her, she has lost a lot of blood. If anything goes wrong bring her back here immediately."

I stand and walk to Tris who is sound asleep. I bend over and slowly pick her up. I love having her in my arms. Her body is so…perfect. As we walk out of the infirmary she opens her eyes and looks up at me and smiles.

**Tris**

"Are we going home?" I ask Tobias.

"Where is home?" he asks, I remember that we didn't exactly have our own home yet since the compound was a temporary stay.

"I don't know." I say looking down at his strong hand gripping my waist as he carries me.

He brings me to a truck that is outside the compound. It is all grey with some type of writing on the sides. He sets me down inside the truck and closes the door. He walks to the other side and gets in the vehicle taking out a set of keys from the side of the seat. "We are going to our new home." He says a little excited. I smile at him nervously.

**Tobias **

I bring us to our experiment. This is where Christina and Uriah came after Uriah had woken up and after Tris was announced alive. I hadn't seen Uriah in a long time. I was supposed to protect him but I didn't do a very good job. I turn my head slightly to Tris who is asleep next to me. I lace my hand with hers and keep my other on the wheel. I can't wait to get back to our lives.

Zeke should also be there. I can't wait to see him but I'm also extremely nervous. He is probably upset with me because of what happened to Uriah.

We stop at the dauntless compound. I get out and walk to the other side of the car and pick Tris up. There are still some bruises on her face from falling from the explosives impact and from hitting the wall after seeing Caleb. Her arm is looking better but she keeps it covered with bandages.

Her eyes open and she looks up at me. "Where are we going Tobias?"

I got us an apartment, but I got us the one I used to have. "I got us back my apartment." I say happily.

She just nods and falls back asleep. She still looks extremely tired, even though she has been asleep for almost two days. I stop at the fifth floor and take out my key. I don't want to set Tris down because she is sleeping and she needs sleep. So I attempt to open the door while holding her. After a couple minutes of struggling I get the door unlocked and open it carefully, still trying to keep Tris from waking.

I walk to the bed and gently lay her down. I take her combat boots off and throw them on the floor carelessly. Then I slowly try to remove her socks without her waking, but she begins to laugh.

"Tobias," she says quietly giggling.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I say a bit annoyed but also jokingly.

"Um…no… I mean not exactly. I was asleep when you got me out of the car. I was awake when you continuously couldn't get the door open." She says laughing even harder.

"Tris, really." I say laughing also.

She gets up weakly and tries to stand. She gets on her feet but falls quickly after.

I jump up and help her back up. "Where were you trying to go?" I ask.

"I was going to take a shower, I feel dirty. I smell of infirmary." She mumbles.

"Well I will carry you to the washroom." I pick her up and carry her there and sit her down on the side of the bathtub. I start the water and make sure it is warm. "Tris I don't want you in here long, just in case anything happens." I say worryingly.

"I will be okay, Tobias, Don't worry." She says as she pushes me towards the door playfully.

"Okay…" I say as I walk out and shut the door behind me.

**Tris **

I stand looking at myself in the mirror. I don't understand why Tobias likes me so much. I am not attractive or desirable. I look at my arm which is now wrapped in dirty bloody bandages. I remove the bandage slowly and quietly let out a cry when I rip the remaining layer off. I know that I shouldn't leave the bullet wound without a bandage but the water should help heal it a little. I try to move my hands to my shirt and remove it but I feel too much pain and let out another cry but this one is louder and Tobias quickly opens the door and runs in.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Um…yes. I can't get my shirt off" I say sounding a bit frustrated. "Can you help?" I ask.

He moves closer to me and slowly lifts my arms up so that it doesn't cause me pain. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did when I attempted. I feel him take the end of the shirt and pull it almost all the way off but stopping near the part of my arm that was wounded. He brings the shirt completely off on the other arm and then slowly removes the sleeve and remaining parts of the shirt off the wounded arm.

I look up at him, "Thank you." he just nods. I stare at his dark blue eyes and then he gently bends his head down and meets his lips with mine. It was a desperate kiss but quickly turned more compassionate. He backs away and starts towards the door, but I grab his hand "I love you, Tobias." I say and smile up at him.

"I love you, too, Tris." He says. He turns and shuts the door behind him.

I slowly remove my jeans with my uninjured arm. It doesn't hurt and is quite easy compared to removing my shirt. I step into the tub and let the hot water move over my toes and feet.

**Tobias **

I walk to the closet and gather more blankets. I bring them to my unmade bed and sit them on it. I hear the water stop running and the water start draining from the tub, so I quickly make my bed and lay new blankets down.

Tris walks out with a long t-shirt on and surprisingly no pants. I look up at her and she just smiles. I love seeing her bare legs they are so sexy.

She walks over and hugs me. I turn and kiss her jaw. She lets out a sigh and I just smile and lift her up and lay her on the bed. She giggles and looks at me as I remove my shirt and walk into the washroom.

I quickly take a shower and put on some shorts. I walk out of the washroom and see Tris lying there with the blankets slightly pulled up over her knees. I walk over and pull the blankets up past her knees on over her stomach. I lay on the floor with the extra blankets and quickly let myself go.

"Tobias, Tobias." I hear Tris whisper into my ear. I look up and it is still dark in the room without any daylight shining in.

"Yes?" I say looking up at her from off the floor.

"Come up here, please." She says as she taps the spot next to her.

I stand and get into the bed and she just smiles and kisses me. She falls back asleep with her head on my chest and our hands laced together. I just look at her for a while, she is so beautiful. Then I let myself go and fall asleep.

**Tell me how you guys liked this chapter, leave me a review. I would love to know how I can improve.**

**Thanks guys I LOVE YOU – kaykay.**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far. Here is chapter three I should have chapter four up in soon. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'm always looking to improve.

Thanks, I love you guys –kk

**Chapter 4**

**Tobias **

The first thing I see when I wake, still on my bed next to Tris in our apartment, are the birds flying over her collarbone. Her blonde hair is pulled up, and her t-shirt is baggy enough that it goes down a bit further then it should. I run my fingers over her soft hair and kiss her on her forehead gently. I slowly get up and walk to the washroom.

After showering I replace my clothes with clothes that I left before the attack on abnegation, I pull on a slim black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then I just let my hair do whatever it wants. I look one last time at Tris who is still sleeping quietly on the bed. I walk over and lift her head gently then pull my pillow from the side and lay it under her head.

I write a quick note just in case I'm not back when she wakes. I lay the note on the side I was sleeping on and give her one last kiss.

**Tris **

I wake and slowly turn to face Tobias but he isn't there. All I find is a note placed in the corner of the bed.

_Tris, if I am not back by the time you wake_

_don't worry, I will be back soon. There is_

_breakfast in the kitchen,_

_I love you always. Tobias._

I wonder where he went, but I push the thought to the back of my mind and get out of bed. I go to the washroom but I have trouble taking my top off. The t-shirt is baggy so it's easier to remove then the shirt I was wearing before. After a couple of attempts I finally push through the pain and get it off.

I walk to the kitchen and find a chocolate muffin and a drink on the counter. Tobias isn't much of a cook, I giggle to myself. I walk over and eat the muffin although it isn't much it's still my favorite. There are a couple of pieces of dauntless cake hid away in the corner of the counter top but before I take a piece I see another note, 'save it for later' is all that it says.

I'm still really tired and I don't know why, I've been asleep for more than two days. I pull another baggy t-shirt on from one of Tobias' drawers, he won't care.

I try walking back to my bed but quickly regret it; I fumble and hit the ground.

**Tobias **

I walk down the hall to the apartment that Christina and Uriah said they'd be sharing. I knock on my door hoping that they are awake. The door swings open and Christina stands in the door way.

"Tobias! What are you doing here? Where is Tris? Why isn't she with you, did she-" I interrupt her before she can say it.

"No she didn't, she is with me, but she needs sleep so I left her back at the apartment."

I walk in, "Uriah and Zeke have stayed with me since we came back." She mumbles. I begin to feel very nervous. Everyone is sitting on the couch.

"Um…hey guys." Everyone turns and looks at me.

"Tobias, you're here, why aren't you with Tris." Zeke stands and hugs me.

"She is here, but she needs sleep." I look at Uriah who still has bandages on his legs and arms. "I-I'm sorry Uriah, I didn't mean for…I didn't know-"

Before I can finish he interrupts.

"Tobias, I'm fine." He says. He seems happy.

"I should probably go back to see if Tris is awake. I just wanted to stop in and see how everyone was doing." I try to leave, I feel awkward. Christina is Tris' friend and so is Uriah.

"Tell Tris that she better come see me soon-" Christina says.

"Yeah me too," Uriah interrupts.

I walk out quickly, and turn towards the direction of me and Tris' apartment.

**Tris**

Tobias walks in and I am still on the floor. "Tris, what happened are you okay?" he helps me up. "I never should have left you alone here."

"Tobias, I'm okay. I just felt a bit weak that's all," I say quietly.

"Tris I'm not leaving you until your better, okay." He said "Uriah and Christina…and Zeke. They miss you." he says looking at me.

I want to go see them. "Why didn't you wait until I was awake? I want to see them." I need to see Christina. "Can we go?" I ask.

"Uh I don't know. Aren't you tired." He says. I can tell that he is worried about me.

"Tobias, look at me," he looks up and into my eyes. His dark blue eyes make me shiver. "I am okay, I can't sleep any longer. I want to get up."

"Okay, fine. Let's make a deal, you can go to see them, if I can carry you there and back. I don't want you falling anymore," he puts his hand to face and gently runs his thumb over my cheek bone. "It scares me, a lot"

I nod and walk to the washroom to change clothes. I don't have anything to wear, all of my clothes are left at the compound, the only clothes I have are covered in blood. I walk out and ask Tobias for clothes. He tries to find pants but his clothes don't fit my small body. He hands me some old sweatpants that he found in the back of his drawer. He says they were from before his initiation. I try them on and even though they are way too small for Tobias they still are big for my waist. He also throws me a tight tank top that is also quite big. I have to wear my blood stained panties and bra.

I try to walk out of the apartment towards Christina's but Tobias doesn't let me get far before he moves behind me and picks me up remembering our deal.

We knock on the door.

"TRIS," Christina squeals, she runs out and hugs me. "Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay. I'm still a bit tired, but don't tell Tobias." I say giggling.

"Wait…what are you wearing?" she says as she pulls at my baggy shirt.

"Well I kind of don't have any clothes." I mumble.

"Well…let's go shopping," she squeals, she is very excited.

Tobias turns around from Zeke, apparently he heard Christina because he just smiles and nods.

I give him a look and mouth 'help me.'

He just laughs then says, "I love you, go have fun." He winks and then turns around.

Well now I don't have an excuse not to go. Christina grabs my arm and drags me out of the room.

We walk to a store that has a lot of makeup and a lot of nice clothes. "Okay so I was told to invite you and Tobias, We are going to a club tonight and we want you guys there."

I know Tobias probably won't want me to go, but I want to get out of the apartment. "Okay, yeah we can go."

"Let's find you something to wear." She goes to the side of the room and pulls out a small black tight dress. I don't have curves so I don't feel very comfortable wearing anything tight, but I try it on. It comes down about mid-thigh and shows off my tattoos. I walk out and Christina starts clapping and squealing. I look in the mirror and it doesn't look bad, I think I might actually look good.

After four hours of shopping, I finally get back to the apartment and find Tobias lying on the couch. I walk to our room and see that Tobias has emptied half of his dresser for me. I walk over and put away all of my new clothing. I get to the last bag of clothing and at the bottom of my bag I find two push up bras, one is pink with white lacing, and another is just black lace, I didn't buy these, and then I find matching lace panties and a note from Christina.

_The gift that keeps on giving, you needed this._

_I didn't just do this for you, but also for Tobias. (;_

_-Christina_

When did she buy this? It must have been while I was trying on things. I laugh to myself and then hide the bras and panties in the very back of the dresser so Tobias doesn't see them.

I walk out of our room and walk over to Tobias I crawl onto the couch and lay my head on his chest.

"We are going to go with Christina and everyone else to a party later, okay?" He just looks at me for minute.

"Tris, you need to get better first. I don't want you partying and trying to dance. I don't want you getting hurt." He says in a worried tone.

"I will be fine. I want to go. If I get tired then I will tell you and we can leave."

He just looks at me and then leans down and our lips meet. He puts his hand on my waist and I can feel him rub his hand slowly down my back and under my shirt, it makes me shiver. The kiss is so compassionate and gently. It's almost as though we are teasing each other. I begin to kiss down his neck softly. He runs his other hand through my hair. I kiss his lips and open my mouth allowing our tongues to meet. The kiss becomes hungrier. I want to rip off all the clothes between us and be as close to him as possible.

He brings my shirt up above my bra and leaves it there as he strokes my back slowly with his soft hands. It makes me shiver every time, I sigh into his ear and I can feel him smile. He leans back and I begin to remove his t-shirt. I want to feel his warmth even more.

"Tobias-"

"shhhh, it's okay," he says softly as he kisses my jaw and moves down to my neck.

"Do we have time, before the party?" I ask a bit worried that we will be late.

"We can always skip the party." He says smiling up at me as he begins to kiss my collarbone.

I get up and start to walk towards the washroom, I don't want to stop, but we don't have very much time.

"Tris, come back," I hear Tobias whine.

I turn the shower on, and start to remove my clothing but leave my bandage on my wounded arm.

*page break*

I get out of the shower, and begin drying off. I hear Tobias walk into the room.

"Tobias, can you go to the dresser and get me my nightgown. I need something to put on while I do my hair."

I hear Tobias get up and the dresser open.

He takes a while and I wonder what he is doing. I hid the dress in a drawer so he wouldn't find it or see it. He begins to walk over and I open to door. He is carrying my bra and panties that Christina got me, I look up at him and he is smiling. I feel my face go completely red. "Tobias, you weren't supposed to find those." I say, embarrassed.

"What are these?" he asks moving his eyebrows up and down.

I grab then from his hands and he just begins laughing. I giggle too, but I can feel my face become more red, I am so embarrassed. I push him out of the bathroom door and he fumbles and falls to the ground. I begin laughing again and I start to walk towards the dresser but before I can get there I feel Tobias grab my foot, and he trips me. I fall on top of him, and we both begin to laugh even more.

He looks at me and I stop laughing. "Your cute, when your embarrassed Tris," he says as he begins to go red too.

*page break*

I walk to the dresser and Tobias goes into the bathroom. I knock on the bathroom door, and I hear the shower stop running.

"Do you need something, Tris?" He asks.

"Well I'm going to go to Christina's apartment to get ready. Okay?"

"Don't leave me." He says in a jokingly voice. "Meet me back in an hour?"

"Okay, I will."

I grab my dress and walk to Christina's still in my nightgown. I get there and knock on the door.

The door opens and there stands Christina in a towel and wet hair with surprisingly no makeup. "Hey can you help me get ready?" I ask.

"Uh sure! Come in."

I walk in and sit on the couch. "Where are Uriah and Zeke?" I ask.

"They went back to Zeke's."

"Oh." I say. She runs back to the washroom and comes out about 20 minutes later. She looks amazing, I just stand there smiling.

"It looks good doesn't it!" she says smiling and her cheeks go a few shades of red.

She grabs me and pulls me into the washroom. I change into the push up bra from Christina and then change into my dress, then look at myself. I think this might be the best I have ever looked. The push up bra makes it seem like I actually have breasts. For the first time I feel like I don't look like a 12 year old. Christina makes a small bump on top of my head with some of my hair and then straightens the rest. She throws me some black heels that are quite high and I can't walk that well in but I feel taller so I like it.

She gets out a box with a lot of makeup inside it, she takes out the black pencil and lines my eyes and then wings it out. She finishes applying makeup to my face. I stand up and walk out of the room and look in the mirror. I wonder what Tobias will say. Christina just stands there also smiling at me.

I walk out of her and apartment and thank her. She hugs me and tells me that she will meet me at Zeke's apartment in thirty minutes. I walk to my apartment and unlock the door, Tobias is in the washroom but the water is off, he must be changing clothes.

I walk to the couch and start watching TV. I hear the door open from the washroom; I stand up and walk over to the side of the wall. He begins to walk towards the kitchen and I can see him looking around for me, I'm still standing on the side of the wall. He walks out towards the other side of the wall and I jump out. He jumps a little but then just stands there staring at me.

"You can't go in that." He says as his face goes red. "All the guys are going to be all over you."

I giggle and say, "Not if they see you with me."

"You look so beautiful, Tris." He says, I can tell he is blushing, but so am I.

"You don't look to bad yourself." I say as I wink at him.

**Hey guys, leave me a review. Chapter Five should be up soon. I know that this chapter wasn't to exciting but be patient (; I hope you guys like the story. i love you guys -kk **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I have some questions. You can write a review and answer then or you can private message me. I was wondering if you guys thought I should add a new character.? I really want to keep this story growing and make it better. Also, do you guys like the fluff? Do you think I'm adding too much or too less? I would love to hear from you guys, I'm always looking to improve my writing.**

**Thanks, I love you all –kk**

**Chapter 5 **

**Tobias **

I look over to her and smile. "We need to leave." She says.

I want to stay, I want to hold her close to me, but she wants to leave. "Okay, but if any guys look at you…you better come stand next to me." I say winking at her.

"I'll try to remember that," she says winking back at me.

We leave the apartment and walk towards Zeke's. I walk behind her and bend over. I grab her legs and throw her over my shoulder, she starts laughing. I carry her down the hall and down flights of stairs until we reach Zeke's place. I knock on the door, I put Tris down carefully and she just looks up at me. I can't stand when she looks at me like that, I lean over and our lips meet. I move my hands to her waist. She moves one of her hands from the back of my neck up to my short hair. Our kiss becomes deeper and hungrier. I start to move my hands from her waist slowly down to her hips-

The door opens, and Zeke stands there, "ohhhhhh guys get a room."

We both look at him and move away from each other. I can feel my face become dark red. We turn to walk into his apartment. Her hands meet with mine and I lace my fingers with hers. She looks amazing. I watch as Christina and Uriah walk into the room and greet us. Uriah just stares at Tris in belief, she looks beautiful, I can imagine the thoughts going through his head. She walks up to him and hugs him. I watch as they talk but then I feel Zeke pat me on the back.

"Getting jealous of Uriah?" he asks moving his eyebrows up and down.

"What? No, I'm not jealous of Uriah." I am jealous of Uriah, no I'm not, okay maybe just a little. Either way Zeke doesn't need to know.

"mhhhmmm, whatever you say Tobias."

I see him smile and wink. Why would I be jealous of Uriah? She is my girlfriend, it's not like he can take her from me when she is already mine. I push the thought out of my head.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Christina asks.

We all walk out of the apartment and behind me I hear Uriah laughing with Tris. _I'm not jealous. _

**Tris **

We walk to the trains and jump on, I almost fall but Uriah grabs my arm that isn't wounded and pulls me in. I thank him and he just nods and smiles. I look over to Tobias who is sitting in the corner of the train staring at Uriah. Why is he starring at Uriah? He notices that I am looking at him and he looks at me, and then turns his head to look out of the window. What is wrong with him?

We all jump from the train. I land but fumble and end up running into Uriah, Uriah falls, I do also and end up landing on top of him. I stand and we both start laughing. I feel Tobias' soft touch on my shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he says. He doesn't seem happy.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say reassuring him, but it doesn't help.

He starts to say something but in the corner of my eye I see Zeke elbow Tobias. Tobias just turns and looks at him. Then he turns without replying to me.

We reach a club called Risky's, it looks a little rusted. Tobias stands behind me as I walk next to Uriah and Christina. I don't know what his problem is; he is in a bad mood.

**Tobias**

We reach the club and the bouncer starts to look at all of us but stops at Tris and stares.

"Name," He continues staring at her. I don't know if I like her looking like that anymore. I start to get really angry. I can see Zeke laughing in the corner of my eye. I walk to Tris and forcibly take her hand in mine and lace our fingers together.

She looks up at me in disbelief. "What the hell is your problem?"

I just look at her and say, "Nothing I'm fine. Maybe I just wanted to hold your hand."

Zeke tells the bouncer our name and Tris just stares at me like she doesn't know who I am. As soon as I took her hand, the bouncer looked away, before I almost punched him. I don't like guys staring at her; she is my girlfriend after all.

We walk into the club and there are drunk people everywhere. Tris pulls her hand away and walks over to Christina.

**Tris**

I don't want to stand next to him anymore, he isn't in a good mood and I don't want to deal with it. I take my hand from his and he looks at me with hurt eyes but I don't look at him, I just turn and walk to Christina. We go to the bar and get drinks. I don't want to think about Tobias anymore, I want to be happy tonight. I push him out of my mind and drink.

After a couple of drinks I stop because I don't want to be completely drunk, I turn and see Tobias with Zeke…dancing, they are definitely drunk. I walk to Christina who is on top of a small table. She is also drunk, I grab her hand and pull her off the table. We start to walk towards the dance floor.

**Tobias**

After I'm almost drunk, I forget about Uriah and the bouncer. I walk to Zeke and begin dancing and so does he. I don't even know what I'm doing, I can't control my dancing. I see a small blonde go past me towards the dance floor. I start to turn and walk to the dance floor.

The blonde turns and looks at me. "Tobias, want to dance?"

"What? How do yoouuuu know my name? I onnllyyy told Tris."

"Tobias, I am Tris. Come on let's dance." She says grabbing my hand.

"Noooo I can't, I have a girrrlfriendd" I say pulling my hand back.

"Tobias I am your girlfriend, I am Tris." she says looking up at me and laughing.

"Ohhhh okay, Hi trisss, want to dance? You look sexyyyyyy." she does look really hot.

She starts laughing and then says "come on," as she grabs my hands again, putting them on her hips and she starts to dance with her arms over my shoulders and hands around the back of my neck.

**Tris **

I begin to dance with the drunk Tobias, I laugh into his ear.

I feel someone's hand grab my butt and I think its Tobias so I look at him and laugh, he just stands there looking at me. I feel it again and then hear someone whisper "hey there baby" into my ear. I turn my head in the person's direction to see what the hell he thinks he is doing but as I turn my head the guy kisses me. I move but he just comes closer and begins grinding his junk on me.

I go to immediately punch him but he grabs both of my hands.

"What THE HELLLLLLLL do you think you're doing…budddyyyyy" Tobias says. His knuckles are white. He is actually really funny when he is drunk. He comes closer. "Get your handsss off of MY girlfriend, NOW," and he punches the guy hard in the jaw.

The guy falls down and then Tobias grabs me and carries me out of the club, he doesn't say one word.

We reach the apartment and Tobias puts me down on the bed and without saying anything he turns and walks to the washroom.

** Hey guys, I hope you all liked chapter 5. I should be updating again by tonight so don't worry haha. Please leave me a review or private message me of what you thought and answer some of my questions from the top. I'm always looking to improve my writing.**

**Thanks, love you guys –kk **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 6. I will definitely start adding more fluff, I just don't want to add to much, leave me reviews and tell me what you think. I'm always looking to improve. Chapter seven should be up by tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest.**

**Thanks, I love all you guys.-kk**

**Chapter 6 **

**Tris **

I'm really worried. Tobias has been in the washroom for more than an hour. The water isn't even running anymore, it's just dead silent. I hear the sink start running. I can't take the silence anymore I need to talk to him. I get out of the bed and walk to the dresser. I take off my heels and my dress and put on a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. I knock on the washroom door, but he doesn't open it, I just hear the water continue running. I knock again and he still doesn't answer.

"Tobias, come on, open the door, you can't possibly be mad at me. It wasn't even my fault." I say loud enough so he can hear me over the running water.

"I don't want to talk Tris." He snaps.

"If you don't open this door, I will get in another way."

"and what is that 'other way,'" he says laughing a little. I can tell that he is upset, but it isn't like it was my fault.

"I…" I have to think for a second. "I'll run into the door, until it finally breaks." I say proudly.

"Tris, do you honestly expect it to break?" he says rudely.

I walk away and sit on the bed, I don't understand him sometimes. I hear the water go off and the door click open. Then I hear him walk back over and turn the sink on again and I hear the running water. I get up and walk to the door and slowly turn the door knob. I crack the door and look in slightly.

"Are you going to come in?" he asks quietly.

I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Tobias why are you in here." I look in the sink and see the blood coming from his hands. The water becomes pink as it hits his knuckles. I didn't realize that he punched that guy so hard. I walk over and begin to rub the blood off of his knuckles.

"Why don't you say something?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I am really confused, is he upset with me. _Why would he be upset with me? _

"Tris, every guy you walked past tonight stared at you, their mouths were dropped." He says frustrated.

"Well that's not my fau-"

"Actually you could tell them that you are with Me." he says

I stop rubbing his hand and just look up at him. "Tobias are you seriously getting mad about this?"

"Yes I am, you can't just let guys do whatever they want Tris, you're my girlfriend. I don't want other guys staring at you." He says looking up at me with hurt eyes.

"I didn't even talk to any guys. I talked to YOU," I say looking away.

"You talked to Uriah," he quietly mumbles. Is he serious? Is he jealous of Uriah?

"What? Uriah…? Tobias…are you jealous? I say looking back into his eyes.

He just stands there for a minute and then turns and walks out of the washroom.

**Tobias **

I walk to the dresser and pull my shirt off, she doesn't even get it, and she doesn't see the way every guy stares at her. I want her to myself, I need her to myself, I don't like guys drooling over her. I pull out some shorts and another t-shirt. I walk back into the washroom to take a shower. Tris just stands there looking into the sink at the left over pink stains from my blood.

"Well you could have also said something." She says coldly.

"Yeah and sound like the overly protective boyfriend who doesn't let any guy even glance in my girlfriends direction." I say sarcastically. Then I just laugh a little to myself but she notices and stands there looking up at me.

She walks over. She puts her arms around my bare waist and looks up at me. "I am yours, and yours only Tobias. Those guys can stare at me all they want but it doesn't even matter because I don't want anyone but you and only you."

I lean my head down and kiss her gently, the kiss is desperate. I place my hands around her hips and kiss her again. The kiss is more compassionate and I take in the taste of her lips. I love her so much. Her mouth opens slightly and our tongues meet. She slides her small hands up my lower back and touches my tattoo. I start to kiss her jaw and go farther down to her collarbone and kiss her gently. She sighs into my ear and it makes me shiver.

She moves her hands around my tattoo and begins to kiss my neck softly. I slowly move my hands from her hips and slide them down her thighs. Her skin is so soft; I put one of my hands up to her face and slide my thumbs over her cheek bones, then I kiss her lips and take in the taste and warmth, I move my hands back to her thighs. She sighs into my ear again and then says in a soft quiet whisper "I love you, Tobias." When she says my name I quiver. I slide my hands over her hips again and up her lower back until I get to her bra.

I take my hands back out of her shirt, then lift her up in my arms and carry her to the bed. As I walk we kiss gently. I lay her on the bed while bending down not wanting to break away from our kiss. I crawl onto the bed next to her and whisper in her ear "I love you too, Tris."

**Thanks for reading chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it. I added more fluff and tried to make it a bit more interesting. Write me a review or send me a private message and tell me what you think. I'm always looking to improve. **

**Thanks again, I love you all –kk **


	7. Chapter 7

_ Okay guys, this chapter is a huge twist and I would love to know what you guys think,_

_review and send me private messages. _

_I'm always looking to improve my writing. _

_Thanks, love you all –kk _

**Chapter 7 **

**Tris **

_Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, just not always in the way we expect. _

I wake to see Tobias lying next to me with his arms wrapped around my body, when you look at him you can see his tattoo creeping onto his shoulders from his back. His arms are strong and promising and I never want to leave his warmth.

I pull slightly closer towards his chest and begin to slowly kiss his neck. His eyes open, his glimmering dark blue eyes, I look into them and let them absorb me. He leans his head down and touches his forehead to mine; we stay like that for a while. He slides one of his hands onto the blanket and pulls it down revealing my bare legs, he runs his fingers over my thighs. I move my hands around his waist and slide them up his back stopping at his shoulder blades. He kisses my jaw, and places his warm soft hands on my waist. I want to stay like this forever, then there's a knock at the door.

Tobias lets out an annoyed growl, he flops back onto the bed and places his hands to his face. "Can't we have any time to ourselves?" He crawls out of the bed.

I watch as he walks to the door and flings it open. Then he just stands there for a second. _"Mom? _What are you doing here?" he doesn't seem too surprised to see her. I remain laying on the bed with my shirt half way pulled up where Tobias' hands used to be placed.

"You are required to come tonight, you should know better," she says in a rude tone.

"I'm not coming. I already told you that." When did he talk to her?

"Then you have no say." What is she even talking about?

"I'm busy." He begins to close the door; Evelyn pushes her hand in the crack before it shuts.

"Busy with what?" she says angrily as she pushes the door completely open. She looks at me; my shirt is still almost completely up revealing my waist and some of my bra. I quickly grab the end of it and pull it down. She gives me a rude and angry glare. "This is what you're busy with Tobias?" she asks looking back at him.

I watch as she returns to staring at me. Tobias also turns and looks at me motioning for me to pull the blankets up over my bare legs. "Can you just leave?" he says in an annoyed tone.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" she says angrily to me ignoring Tobias.

I just sit there, I want to say something but I don't know what to say, I lay there nervously.

Tobias turns to her and grabs her arm, "mom you can leave, now!" He says pushing her out into the hallway and closing the door.

Tobias turns and walks back toward me, he sits on the end of the bed. "What was she talking about?" I ask.

"She called me earlier while you were sleeping. They are having a meeting…about the factions." He says looking up at me.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"The factions take away power…Marcus doesn't want that…he will be there. I'm only one vote, it won't make much of a difference if I go or don't," he says quietly.

"Tobias…I want to go, we can stay in the back and you won't have to argue with Marcus."

"It's not even that Tris!" he snaps. "My father doesn't know that I returned to the city. I want to keep it that way."

"He is going to find out someday Tobias!" I mumble looking down to the floor.

"Tris," he puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up to look into my eyes. "We will go but not for long."

He stands and walks to the washroom; I hear the water start to run from the shower.

**Tobias **

After I get out of the shower I wait as Tris gets ready. She walks into the room with only a towel covering her small body. I can see more of her tattoos. She smiles at me, then bends and grabs her clothing from the dresser. She already dried her blonde hair and brushed it straight. It always looks soft and beautiful. She walks into the washroom, and I realize that I'm still staring as she closes and locks the door.

After showering Tris walks out in some black leggings with her combat boots and a long sleeve shirt. She looks amazing as always. She walks over to me and I lace my fingers with hers. We walk out of the apartment and walk to the trains.

We get to the Erudite compound. There are lots of people in the building; all of the city must have came. Evelyn spots us walking in and nods for me to come to her. I keep my hand locked with Tris' and walk with her to the front and up to Evelyn.

She holds her hand up and everyone in the room stops talking and turns to pay attention. "Hello, tonight we will be deciding to restart or leave our old community. The factions were our way of life and we need to decide to adapt to other lifestyles or go back to our old ways. The factions created less conflict, but a new community can also develop the same characteristics." She turns to us, "I agree with going back to factions, as long as the factionless can also try to adapt to one of the five."

This starts a lot of arguing from the crowd. Evelyn raises her hand again and everyone calms down and goes silent. "We will be taking a vote tomorrow, please return to the Erudite compound again tomorrow at noon." She then walks to me, gives me a hug, doesn't bother saying goodbye to Tris and turns and leaves.

**Tris**

I walk with Tobias hand in hand as we walk to the trains, I feel something skim my leg but I turn and no one is there. I push the thought to the back of my mind and continue walking with Tobias. We reach our apartment. He opens the door and I go to the washroom and begin removing my tank top, in the corner of my eye I see Tobias walk into the room and sit on the bed. I turn with my top in my hand and my chest showing, revealing my bra.

He walks to the washroom and puts his hand to my waist; I feel his other hand skim mine and take the shirt from it, throwing it behind him. He looks into my eyes and then leans in, we kiss softly and passionately, I open my mouth and feel out tongues meet. He moves his hands to my thighs, he slowly strokes them and then begins moving his fingertips up and over my hips and up my waist until he gets to my bra. I kiss his neck gently, I feel the tickle of his breathe as he sighs into my ear. I bring my hands up his back and over his shoulder blades. I want to be closer to him and stay close to him for as long as I can.

"Tobias…-"

He backs up and before I can finish he says "its okay, I get it."

"No I don't want to stop…I just…later, okay?" I don't want to stop but I really want to shower and I'm a bit nervous to get this far with him.

He backs up and turns, he closes the door almost completely but leaves it cracked. I watch as he peaks through and says "your beautiful, Tris. You can't be anymore perfect. Hurry and take a shower I don't know if I can wait long." He winks and locks the door as he walks toward our bed.

I giggle to myself and I can feel the warmth rushing into my cheeks. I begin to remove my leggings and as I do I feel something fall from the pocket and land on the floor.

It's a note; I lean down and pick it up

_Tris, if you want your brother Caleb to_ _live_

_meet me at the trains outside the dauntless_

_compound at noon. Don't tell Tobias. We need to _

_talk. If you bring anyone I will immediately _

_kill Caleb._

_-Marcus _

He has Caleb? How? I quickly walk out of the washroom. Tobias is sleeping, his shirt is on the floor and he lays there revealing his bare chest. I need to go. I run to him and kiss him gently as I feel tears fall from my eyes. I walk to the dresser and grab his sweatshirt, it smells like him.

I walk out and run to the trains, my knees feel weak. I get to the train tracks and wait.

A hand covers my mouth and the person drags me to the wall of the compound. I kick furiously but it makes no difference. A fist slams into my abdomen, It knocks the breathe out of me and I begin to gasp for air. I fall to the ground and feel a foot strike into my jaw. I let out a cry and try to stand but I feel a foot collide into my chest. I fall back and lay there motionless. I look up and see Marcus hovering over me as he shoves his fist into my face.

I see a figure moving closer to us and I begin to feel hope, Tobias. The figure isn't as tall, or muscular as Tobias, I realize that it isn't him and lay my head back onto the pavement. I wait as the person gets closer and I see the familiar face

_Hey guys, I hope you guys liked the chapter. You're probably confused, "why would Marcus want anything to do with Tris right now?" the next chapter will explain in detail. _

_Leave me a review telling me what you thought, did you like the fluff? Need more fluff?_

_Thanks, love you all –kk _


	8. Chapter 8

_ Hey guy, I've been working extra hard on these upcoming chapters. I hope you guys like them, tell me what you think, leave me reviews and send me private messages. _

_I love hearing from all you guys, you all are so amazing._

_The next couple of chapters will explain the one before, so don't worry if you're completely confused._

_Thanks, I love all of you. –kk _

**Chapter 8 **

**Tris**

_Death ends a life, not a relationship. _

I lay on the floor, as blood drips onto the concrete.

I look to my hands that are stained with blood, they are shaking.

Marcus grabs my hands away from my view and holds them onto the concrete; I can feel them getting scraped and the blood trickling off and down my arm. I let out a scream and feel warm tears begin to drip onto my cheeks. I wait as the figure from the distance gets closer. I can barely see the face, it looks familiar.

Peter.

He walks over and without talking or looking at me, he walks to Marcus. He stands straight up next to him, "PETER, peter look at me. HELP ME. Peter listen-"

Before I can finish he pounds his foot into my hip.

I start to freak out, I need help. Peter bends down and without saying anything grabs my arms, I watch in agony as Marcus moves to the other side, he grabs my feet and lifts them off the ground. I let out another cry, as they walk with me hovering over the pavement I feel blood dripping off my body and hitting the ground.

They walk to the moving train. Then they throw my body into it and jump on after me. As I hit the floor in the moving car I hear a painful crack in my arm. I grab my arm and screen in misery. Peter kicks me again on the side of my stomach and I see blood. I try to control myself and stop crying but I can't the pain is agonizing. I look down to the floor, there is blood surrounding me. I feel tears streaming from my eyes.

As we reach the location they pick me up in the same position and throw me back off the train. I hit the dirt ground on the same arm and grab the arm. I can't stand the pain, I don't think I can breathe.

They jump out from the train and pick my body up again. We go to an old storage unit, it is quite large but rusted and looks like it might fall apart. They drop me as they unlock the door. I sit there aching as I put my hand to my abdomen when I pull my hand up I see blood. A lot of blood, I need Tobias' help, I need him to pick my bruised body off the ground and carry me to safety in his strong arms.

They drag my body into the room. There are chairs nailed into the wood floor boards, I look around the room for Caleb.

"CALEB, where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?" I grit my teeth as I feel another kick to the side.

They grab my body and lift me up placing me onto one of the chairs, then tie my body down. I begin to freak out. I am shaking and I try to move but I cannot. I kick the chair but it won't move, the nails are too strong. My face is soaking in tears. I need to leave, I begin screaming. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME MARCUS? LET ME LEAVE, WHERE IS CALEB?" I cry harder and can't hide the tears.

Marcus walks to me and begins laughing. He slams his fist into my chest. I can't catch my breath or move so I just begin whimpering.

"Keep screaming and you'll get another, understand?" he says coldly I look up at him. His eyes are full of anger and cruelty; I imagine Tobias' hopeful bright eyes and begin shaking even more.

"Why are you doing this?" I mumble trying to speak as water floods my eyes.

"I need to hurt Tobias, and by bringing you here I am causing him the most pain. He is working with Evelyn to restart the factions but I'm not going to let that happen."

He then walks over to Peter and motions for him to follow as they walk out the door.

**Tobias **

I wake and turn to look at Tris' beautiful face but she isn't there. I walk to the kitchen expecting to find her there, but she isn't there either. I begin to freak out; _she never leaves in the mornings, especially without telling me. _The last time I woke with her missing she had gone to the erudite compound to sacrifice herself. I walk to the washroom and find her leggings still lying on the floor. I turn to face the sink and on the corner of it see a small piece of paper, a note.

_Tris, if you want your brother Caleb to_ _live_

_meet me at the trains outside the dauntless_

_compound at midnight. Don't tell Tobias. We need to _

_talk. If you bring anyone I will immediately _

_kill Caleb._

_-Marcus _

I punch the wall in anger and lift my fist to see a whole as a result. Caleb isn't there; Marcus would never kidnap Caleb he doesn't even know where Caleb is. I run to the door and fling it open almost breaking it.

I feel a sharp pain.

I glance up to see Marcus and Peter standing over me.

Then everything goes black.

**Tris **

I want his warmth, I need his warmth. I'm still shaking not only from the terror and pain but also from the cold air as it hits my bruised and wounded body.

I feel something trickle down my leg but push the thought out of my head as I realize it is just more blood from the effects of Peter's foot digging into my hip.

It smells of rotting flesh. I look around but all I see is darkness and puddles of blood.

I hear the sound of the train getting nearer, and I know that Peter and Marcus are coming. _But do I want them to come? They will beat me again. _No, I don't want them coming, I am already dying and I would rather die from blood loss without them beating me in the process.

I hear a body hit the ground outside of the Storage Unit, and then hear two men jump from the train. I wait and listen to the rattling of the keys. They open the door.

I see darkness, I don't see them drawing near until they reach the one light hanging from the ceiling.

I look to the motionless limp body that is being carried towards me, a man. I shift my eyes to his shoulders, you can see a tattoo creeping up from his back. Tobias.

Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter.

Leave me reviews and send me private messages telling me what you thought. I'm always looking to improve(:

If your still slightly confused, which is likely, the next chapter like I said should explain in better detail.

thanks, love you all -kk


	9. Chapter 9

_Hai guyzzz(: I hope you all like this chapter. I am working really hard to keep _

_updating quickly. Leave me reviews and private message me, I love hearing from you all. –kk_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Tris**

"TOBIAS, TOBIAS CAN YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE LOOK UP AT ME." I watch as they tie him to the chair across the room. He isn't moving, "TOBIAS PLEASE TALK TO ME, please." I begin to panic he isn't responding. After he is securely tied down to the chair, I watch in torment as Marcus slams his fist into Tobias' jaw. "STOP, STOP HITTING HIM," I scream. I feel tears fall onto my cheeks and onto my bruised body.

Peter walks to me, moves his hand up to my chin, and jerks my head to the direction of Tobias, "watch," he says. He smacks my cheek and begins laughing.

I cry to myself as I am forced to watch Marcus beat Tobias. Marcus bends down to his ear and whispers "This is for your own good." He pounds his fist into his chest, I watch as Tobias starts convulsing trying to catch his breath. Tobias shivers and his eyes open. He begins yelling and shaking trying to escape. He starts looking around the room searching for a way out but he stops as his eyes fall on me.

"Tris?" he says quietly "TRIS." I see a tear fall from his eyes. He begins shaking and trying to break the ropes holding his body to the chair but they are too thick. Marcus begins laughing and walks slowly over to me. "MARCUS, DAD, STOP, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER." He begins screaming and tries to throw his body forward but the ropes hold him back.

Marcus just lets out another laugh, "too late." He slams his fist into my jaw. I let out a painful cry and turn to look at Tobias.

Tears begin falling harder from his eyes and mine too.

**Tobias**

_ I need to break the ropes, I need to save her. She needs my help but for the first time I am not strong enough. _

I look away not wanting to watch as more bruises and cuts appear on her small body. There is blood surrounding her chair and more drips from her legs and arms.

"Tobias, is this not satisfying enough?" Marcus says laughing to himself. He walks to the side of the room and pulls a belt from the table.

"STOP, STOP." I begin screaming and trying to break the ropes. There are purple whelps on my wrists and each time I push on the ropes I feel pain shoot through my arms. Tris' limp body is almost completely purple with bruises; she hangs her head to the side. I can see the aching pain in her eyes.

Marcus walks to her and holds the belt in one hand. He holds the belt up in the air and begins smacking her arms. Each time he removes the belt a new whelp appears. I close my eyes trying to shut out the pain and agony.

I begin to imagine myself breaking out of the chair and dodging my body toward Marcus, I take the rope and wrap it around his neck; I then punch him multiple times. He looks up to me as in to make me regret my actions, I begin kicking him and lean to his ear, "for every inch of her body that is purple, is how many times I am going to stab your body."

"MARCUS, please, PLEASE STOP" I open my eyes to see Marcus still grasping the belt and laughing to himself at the pain he is causing Tris. He throws his arm down and I watch as the leather belt hits her leg, he brings his arm up and does it again.

"STOP HITTING HER, NOW!" my face is soaked with tears.

Marcus turns to me, I stare back. He walks to the table on the side of the room and lays the belt flat. I watch as Tris' blood trickles off the belt and onto the table. I tremble at the thought and turn to face Marcus. He walks to the door and picks his jacket off the floor. "Watch them, if they speak. Get the belt." Then he turns and leaves.

I sit in the chair speechless, I can barely breathe. I look over to Tris, I can't stand seeing her bruised and bleeding. She has her eyes closed and tears stream down her face and hit her bloody jaw. She has her head hung to the side and isn't moving. I can hear her heavy breathing.

Peter slowly walks to her; he touches his fingers to her face, "Never seen you so purple, stiff." He begins to move his hand down her jaw and over her chest; he stops at the beginning of her shirt and lingers there for a moment. He bends slightly and falls to his knees. He places both hands to the top of her shirt and rips it straight down the middle.

"STOP, TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER." I scream. Anger rages within me. I want to kill him. Peter lets out a laugh.

"What are you going to do about it?" he smirks, "you're tied to a chair." He then pulls the shirts off of her. I start shaking and trying to break the ropes again but it is no use. He pushes the hair off of her shoulders and bends his head to her chest.

He kisses her neck and her tattoos. I think I might be sick, he laughs to himself and then begins to touch her bra and take it off. "Didn't realize you were so small stiff," he says in between laughs.

"GET OFF OF ME PETER, now." She screams. I see the terror and pain in her eyes as tears fall.

He looks up at her and lets out a deep laugh. He then raises his fist and smashes it into her chest. She begins convulsing and trying to catch her breath. I scream and kick the chair as hard as I can. She is bruised terribly and can barely move her head. _She didn't deserve this_. She came to save her brother. I want to run to her and throw my arms around her small body and carry her home where she is safe. I watch in agony as Peter undoes the ropes on her chair. He throws her body on the floor. She sobs and lays there motionless, she is too bruised and hurt to fight back and even if she did she isn't strong enough now to cause damage. He undoes her bra and starts to take off her pants.

I begin yelling and shaking. I throw my body in his direction but the ropes catch me and force me back. I let out a cry and feel the anger building inside of me. I want to kill Peter, and as soon as I get out from this chair, I will.

He removes her pants and rips them in half. He then puts his hands to her waist and she shivers. He runs his hands down to her hips. I scream in horror and feel more tears run down my face.

After she is almost completely naked and desperately crying on the floor Peter moves his body up and crawls on top of her. I keep my eyes closed not wanted to see her, I can't watch. I am in love with her and seeing her would only build my anger more.

She yells to me for help, as he kisses her cheek and tries to kiss her lips. She quickly turns her head and lets out a cry from the aching of her neck. She slaps him in the face hard but quickly lowers her arm as the pain rushes into it. Peter grabs her arms and forces them onto the ground. He holds her there as he begins to kiss her jaw. He then lowers himself to her waist.

I close my eyes again, I need to help her; I can't let Peter do this. She needs my help.

I hear footsteps from outside of the storage unit, but the footsteps aren't as heavy as Marcus'. Someone is coming. I feel a spark inside me, hope.

**Tris **

He is on top of me. I try to move my arms to fight back but it is no use, I am too weak. I feel puddles of blood around me. Peter isn't acting the same, he wouldn't do this. He is a coward and a complete ass but he wouldn't sleep with me or feel me up. _Something is different._

I pull my head away and feel Peter slide his hand into my panties. I turn away and try to fight back tears; Tobias opens his eyes and looks into mine, I feel warm tears hit my cheeks. He looks at Peter and I can see the anger inside him building. I hear Tobias begin to yell and kick the chair but the ropes are too thick and the nails holding the chair to the floor boards are too strong. I let out a cry and feel Peter start to undo his pants. This doesn't seem like Peter, _he would never sleep with me. _

I begin to kick violently but the pain overtakes my legs and I scream in misery. I give up and let my body go limp. I can't let Tobias see this, I can't. He is already shaking and I can see purplish blue whelps on his wrists from trying to break the ropes holding him back from Peter.

I look to Tobias; he is trying to look away. He looks back and I stare into his eyes. They glisten with dark blue and give me hope. I can still see tears fall to his cheeks and his hands turn into fists. He looks at Peter and I watch as his knuckles go white.

He turns to me and tries to mouth something but I can't tell what he is trying to say. He shakes his head and then motions for me to listen. I try to focus on what he is trying to get me to hear but all I can manage to hear is Peter's loud moaning and mumbles as he removes his boxers.

Tobias kicks and punches the air trying to break the ropes again, he lets out a loud yell and I begin to cry out as Peter starts to rape me. "Peter stop, please, please, stop." I whimper as more tears hit my cheeks.

He completely ignores me; he turns his head to focus on Tobias. I watch as Tobias' cheeks glisten with tears, he looks at me and mouths "I'm sorry". His knuckles are still white, and around them the skin is shades of dark red. I begin to scream and kick furiously. I knee Peter in the spot that will hurt the most and he falls onto his side grabbing himself. I turn and begin to crawl towards Tobias, I only get about a couple feet away. I still feel blood falling from my body and hitting the ground as I try to drag my body across the floor.

I feel a hand grasp around my ankle, Peter, he forces my body towards him and I scream in pain.

Tobias is kicking the chair and yelling to me but I keep screaming in pain as Peter keeps pulling my body in his direction.

I hear the door burst open and I effortlessly lay my head to the floor and begin whimpering and crying out in misery. I keep my head to the floor and close my eye. I hear kicking and punching. I listen as Peter cries out in pain, and I begin to feel relief, he deserves it. I feel a blanket wrap around my cold bare bruised body.

I feel hands, smaller hands than Tobias', and I hear a female voice "Tris, Tris listen to me it is okay. Do you understand? We found you." I try to move my head but cannot, I roll to my side, I let out a small cry as I feel the pain shooting all over my body. I look up and see Christina crouching next to me.

She looks at me and then wraps her arms around my small body tightly. I let out a cry from the bruises that she is putting pressure on. She looks up at me and I can see tears in her eyes.

"Move," I hear Tobias say to Christina. She looks up at him and then I feel her move her arms from my body and watch as she walks to Zeke and Uriah. I feel strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground, Tobias. I feel tears hitting the blanket, "Tris, I'm so sorry. I couldn't break the ropes," he begins crying harder. "I couldn't save you, I couldn't. I kept trying but I… I wasn't strong enough" He is trembling with pain and fear, and breathing heavy. I look up into his eyes and begin crying as he carries me out of the room. I feel as the blanket becomes wet from my blood.

"It isn't your fault Tobias." I whimper as more tears stream from my eyes.

* * *

_Okay, so that chapter was very... EMOTIONAL._

_Hey guys(: how did you like the chapter? I__should be__updating again very soon._

_favorite and follow and leave me a review and tell me what you thought of course._

_I love hearing from you, it gives me inspiration to write more(:_

_thanks, love you all -__kk _


	10. Chapter 10

_ Hey guys! I'm sorry that I happened updated in a while; I've been a bit busy with school and i also reread The Fault in Our Stars and a lot has just been happening to me. To be honest with you all I was considering ending the story with this chapter and trying to decide if I should stop updating but I received some private messages and some other reviews that really brought my spirits up and motivated me to continue the story._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Tris **

"Stay awake Tris, please, please don't let me lose you again." He says as tears fall from his face and hit my chest. I don't have any clothes on and I can feel the blood dripping from all areas of my body.

Christina, Zeke, and Uriah went back to the dauntless compound dragging Peter behind them with the ropes that were holding Tobias back from beating him to death. Tobias is shaking and he carries my body extremely close to his. His grip is tight and I can feel the bruises aching.

"Tobias…" I mumble. "I love you and I need you to take me home."

"You're going to the infirmary," he says shakily.

"No, please, Tobias, listen to me…" I daze off before I can finish the sentence.

The last thing I hear is Tobias as he whispers "I love you too Tris… always. You are safe, you are with me now and I am not leaving you. You are protected."

**Tobias**

I walk swiftly and carry Tris tightly in my arms.

As soon as Tris falls asleep I pick up my pace, and run as fast as possible. With every step I glance back down to Tris to make sure she is actually here with me. I keep reimagining Peter and what he was doing to her; I will find him once Tris is awake and stable. She has bruises running up her sides and all over her small body. I feel her blood dripping onto the blanket and my hands becoming damp from beneath her body. I still feel tears running down my face, I can only think about wrapping Tris up into my arms and kissing her soft lips.

I couldn't protect her, I feel completely useless. I was supposed to save her and I couldn't.

**page break**

We reach the dauntless compound, as we walk I ignore the whispers and rumors about Peter. I run towards the infirmary and continue whispering to Tris. "It will be okay…" my voice trails off and I feel more tears run faster down my face. "I need you Tris. I need you to be okay. You die I die remember? It's my fault, I couldn't stop him. I… I'm sorry. You didn't deserve this."

The hallways seem narrow and dark. I feel my knees becoming weak, I try to keep my balance and remain strong. I reach the Infirmary and run to a transportable bed. "HELP, she… she is dying. PLEASE HELP, she lost consciousness." Tears stream down my face. A nurse quickly runs up and keeps telling me to calm down and breathe but I continue to scream for help.

The nurse grabs the bed and pushes Tris to an empty room. She hooks her up to a heart monitor and pulls the blanket off of her body. I begin to cry in terror as I see whelps and large cuts. The nurse begins to wipe away blood from her body with wet cloths and begins sowing up her cuts. The sheets on the bed are already drenched in blood, and I put my hands over my eyes as more tears find their way onto my shirt.

* * *

_ Hey guys so there is chapter ten(: I should be updating soon, I should have chapter 11 up tonight or at the latest tomorrow at around 4. _

_Thanks guys, leave reviews and send me private messages, I love to hear from you all. _

_-kk _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Sorry that I have not been updating very often. _

_I have been in the hospital. I will try to update every day or every other day._

_ Thanks guys –kk_

* * *

Tobias

I wake the next morning in a white hospital room, I raise my head and look to my right. Tris has bandages covering her body and bruises spreading over her sides and all areas of her small body. I feel the anger raging through myself. I walk to the side of the room and shove my fist into the wall, there is a whole left as a result and my hand begins to drip blood.

I turn and see a nurse standing in the door way with her mouth dropped. She looks from me to the wall and then to me again. She walks to me and begins to wrap my hand with a cloth.

"How is she?" I barely whimper as another tear brushes my cheek.

"It's been two days. She woke up yesterday but she was too weak to stand, she fell back into sleep about 15 minutes after. Listen," she looks at me with a sad look in her eye. "She lost a lot of blood. If or when she wakes..." I hold my hand up to stop her from speaking.

"If? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF? SHE IS GOING TO WAKE. YOU SAID SHE WOKE YESTERDAY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF?" I begin violently shaking.

"Her body is quite small; she lost a lot... a lot... of blood. Her body has been through a lot especially for its size." She shakes her head and then glances back up at me. "She should wake, but she will be weak and we do not know if she will last."

I feel warm tears begin falling harder and I go to punch the wall again. I turn and look at Tris and walk to her. I take my shaking hand and brush my fingers over her cheek bones. The nurse walks towards the door and leaves without saying another word.

I look to see if anyone is coming towards the door. Once I know that I am alone with Tris I slide my body onto the bed and lift her limp body into my arms. I let my tears fall and brush through her soft blonde hair. I kiss the top of her head and then between her eyebrows. I linger there as more tears fall into her hair. The sheets are stained with dark blood. I try to pull her body in as close to mine as possible to feel her warmth.

I lace my fingers with hers and grab the blanket pulling it over her cold bare body. She wears a gown that is slightly see through and nothing else on. Her clothes were left ripped at the storage unit. I grab the hair tie off of her wrist carefully and attempt to put her hair up, out of her face. I manage to create a sloppy ponytail and chuckle a bit at my result.

Her eyelashes flicker and then her eyes open wide staring up into mine. "Tris?" I shiver and let another tear fall off of my face.

"Are okay? Are we safe? Tobias, where is peter is he here? He is going to hurt me." She squeezes my arm and I burst into more tears.

"Tris, it's okay. We are safe. We are in the infirmary. I have you, you're with me. I will protect you... always." I lift my shaking hand to her face and rub the tears off of her cheek. She shivers and lefts out a sigh.

"Tobias, please don't let me go." She whispers. She looks up at me and smiles slightly.

"I would never." I say smiling down at her as more tears stream and hit her gown.

"Please, take me home?" She whimpers into my shoulder.

"You're not strong enough Tris." I say shakily looking down at her with a worried look.

"Please, please, Tobias just take me home..." She says quietly looking back up at me.

I stand and wrap my arms around her bruises body carefully. I lift her up to me; she rests her hand into my shoulder and closes her eyes.

* * *

How'd you guys like the chapter?!(: I try to update from my iPad because it is faster, so if there are small errors I'm sorry.

Leave reviews for me please! I will love you forever and always.((: and PM me!

follow my Instagram? tribias_ thanks guys. Love you -kk


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, sorry again for not updating as often._

_ I had like a writer's block and couldn't come up with a way to keep the story going and entertaining. Last night at about three am I finally got an amazing idea, so I decided to type and edit it this morning. Leave me reviews and pm me I love to hear from everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

**Tobias POV**

I walk out into the waiting room with Tris cuddled up against my body. She's asleep, I can feel her heartbeat against my chest and it reminds me that she is still here, with me. I feel tears of relief fall off of my face and splash onto my cotton blue t-shirt. I have few cuts and bruises but nothing compared to Tris.

I turn the corner and see Uriah, Christina, Zeke, and some other girl standing and greeting us with balloons and dauntless cake.

"Tris, TRIS, F-Tobias, heyyyy," they all begin screaming and waving their arms in the air.

"Uh hey, she is sleeping. Can we take this stuff upstairs?" I ask in a hurried voice.

They nod and walk in silence with me to our apartment. I open the door and see flowers and stacks of clean blankets. The floors are soft and clean, Christina must have vacuumed.

"What's all this?" I ask in surprise, I walk to our bedroom and lay Tris onto the bed and pull some blankets over her cold body.

"Well after we came back to the compound and locked Peter into the jail cell downstairs, we decided to make this place a bit more… cozy." She says while sitting next to Tris on the edge of the bed. "She looks okay… she needs to change out of that awful gown. Will someone get a water bottle?" she asks while placing the back of her hand against Tris' forehead. "She seems a bit warm, and she might be dehydrated."

I quickly stand and walk into the kitchen. I begin to worry. I have never taken care of somebody before. Well not like this, and I definitely don't know what I would have done without Christina, Zeke, Uriah, and whoever that girl is. I grab the cold handle of the refrigerator and throw it open. The fridge is stacked and completely full of food, dauntless cake, muffins, vegetables, fruits, and some juices. I find some water bottles in the back and grab one.

I return to the side of the bed and hand Christina the water bottle. She pours a little less than half of the water into a plastic cup, then pours the rest onto a soft rag. She dabs the wet end of the rag against Tris' forehead. Her eyelashes flicker, then her eyes open wide and she stares up at us. She looks to Christina then jumps up. She wraps her arms around her.

"Christina, I don't know how I can repay you. Thank you so much." She hugs her tightly.

"I'll figure out a way for you to be able to repay me of course." She laughs and winks at Tris.

Uriah and Zeke quickly walk to Tris and wrap their arms around her. She hugs back tightly. The other dark brown haired girl sits on the couch awkwardly smiling.

"Um Zeke… who is that?" I ask pointing to the girl.

"Uh this is Esme, we've been dating for a few days. I didn't tell you and Tris… well because no one could find you two." He says looking a bit nervous.

"Oh well uh, hi." I say smiling and looking over to Esme.

Tris straightens a bit and looks over to Esme, "Hi," she says smiling. "Sorry that you have to see me like this." she looks down at herself. There are still blood stains all over the gown and blood in her hair which is still up in a ponytail.

"Oh its okay, I… uh… understand. Sorry you have to meet me after you just got out of the hospital." She wears a smile but I can tell that she feels awkward.

**Tris POV**

After Christina, Uriah, Zeke, and Esme leave I sit back in bed and breath. I tell myself to not think about Peter or Marcus and to think about something else but the thought keeps bursting back into my mind.

Tobias walks to the bed and lays his body next to mine. "Uhm Tobias, can… uh… I need a shower…" I say looking into his eyes.

"Oh uh okay, yeah you should change out of that gown… the blood stains." He stands and wraps his long strong arms around me. He gently lifts me off the bed and carries me into the bathroom.

I sit on the side of the tub and he starts the bath water. He claims I am not strong enough for a shower but I disagree. I stand and take the gown off.

"Oh, I uh I'll leave." He stands and begins to walk towards the door.

"No Tobias can you… stay?" I say a bit nervous of what I just asked.

He nods and walks back towards me. He sits on the floor and I climb into the tub. He has already seen me undressed so it doesn't bother me as much.

He doesn't look into my eyes and I can tell that something is upsetting him, not only Peter but something else.

"Tris, why did you go? Why didn't you just tell me?" He looks up at me and I can see water beginning to rush into his eyes.

"I didn't know what to do… he said he had Caleb." I look at my toes and bare legs trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"If you would have told me… I could have done something Tris." He covers his face with his hands. "I had to watch… Tris I had to watch him… they hurt you and I couldn't do anything." He lifts his hands and tears quickly rush down his face and fall onto his shirt. "I… I thought that I lost you, it's my fault, I couldn't stop Peter."

I lift my bruised arm out of the water and place my hand on his cheek. "It isn't your fault."

He covers his face with his hands again, "Marcus used to hit me with that belt, I would h-hide when he came home but he w-would always find me. He would beat my mother and I couldn't stop him, I couldn't protect her." He begins shaking and tears roll onto his hands and off onto the floor. "I couldn't protect you either. I thought that I could always protect you Tris, I thought that I could be there to be your safety… always." He is shaking violently and I feel tears beginning to fall from my eyes also.

"Tobias, listen to me." I take his face in my hands and look into his deep blue eyes. "You are my safety and you are my protection. I need you more than anything, you are my everything."

* * *

_hey guys, how'd you like the chapter? 10 reviews and i will update._

_iloveyou guys. pm me?(: __#FOURTRIS loves your faces_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys(: here is chapter 13._

_Thank you guys for reviewing and the private messages, I love hearing from you all. _

_I had so much more written but it sadly got deleted when my computer spazzed and randomly restarted._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Tobias POV**

I stare at the large bruises that cover her body. Each time I glance at them the beating and screaming corrupts my mind. Peter and Marcus reappear in my mind and the scene I was forced to watch. I look away quickly and focus on the black tiles covering the bathroom floor.

I glance back to Tris who is attempting to crawl out of the tub. I stand and offer her my hands for support as she begins to stand. She cries out as the pain overtakes her. I quickly bend and carefully pick her body up out of the water to hopefully ease the pain. The water drenches my shirt but I don't pay attention to it. I grab a towel off of the stack on the counter and lower Tris back down.

She stands and wraps the towel around herself. I walk back into our bedroom and grab a shirt of mine. I walk back into the washroom, I find Tris sitting on the counter. She stares down at her arms and legs and examines the bruises. They are purplish blue and look swelled. She moves one of her hands onto her arm, her fingertips brush over the cuts that have been stitched up. She looks up at me, then moves her hands away and grips the towel to cover her.

I walk to her and run my fingers through her soft blonde hair. "They're looking better," I mumble looking down at her arms. She nods and takes the shirt from my hand.

I walk to the kitchen and take a chocolate muffin out of the refrigerator. I pour a glass of chocolate milk and prepare a damp cold rag. She hasn't eaten for a while and even though she says she isn't hungry I can tell that she is.

I walk to our bedroom and find Tris lying on the bed with her small hands covering her face. I set down the food and crawl into bed. I wrap my arms around her body, I hug her body tightly next to mine, I don't want to let her go.

"Tris, it will be okay." I look down at her and kiss the top of her head.

"Don't ever leave me Tobias." She mumbles.

Even though our conversations have remained short recently they still hold lots of meaning. I reach across the bed and grab the food and rag. I hand her the muffin and place the rag gently on her forehead. She whimpers a quick thank you and begins to unwrap the muffin. She finishes eating then rests her head on my chest. She pushes herself closer against my body and I hug her tighter.

I wait until she closes her eyes and she is safely asleep cuddled against me. I glance towards the door to make sure it's locked, then I let myself go.

_Wait break_

My eyes fly open at the sound of screaming. Tris is shaving violently and tears fall from her eyes. Her screams become louder and I hold her closer and whisper that everything is okay into her ear.

Her eyelashes flicker then her eyes open, she shivers and stares at the wall. Tears begin to again slowly roll down her cheeks and fall onto her chest. I hold her close to me, "Is was just a dream, you're okay, you're with me, Tris you're safe." I whisper into her ear.

She nods and remains staring at the wall. "It seemed so… so r-realistic," she whimpers through tears, "and… Peter and Marcus…-"

"They won't ever touch you again, I promise." I kiss the top of her head. "You can go back to sleep, I'll fight away all the bad dreams."

She nods and moves in even closer to me.

* * *

_A/N, hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm sorry, it wasn't very long either. I actually had written a lot more but it got deleted so I just wrote something a bit shorter._

_If I get 15-20 reviews I'll write a 2,000-3,000 word chapter and update it quickly leave reviews!_

_Instagram-tribias__

_#FOURTRIS loves your faces(:_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hai guys, here is an extra long chapter. I worked pretty hard on it… so I hope you guys like it._

_Remember to vote for divergent, MTV movie brawl. _

_Mmkay so I am like completely in love with the song, _

_Find You, by: Zedd. ITS GOING TO BE ON THE SOUNDTRACK AND IT IS AMAZING. #nuffsaid _

_Instagram: tribias_ _

_Hope you guys like the chapter. 20 reviews and I'll update._

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

**Tobias POV**

I stay lying down cuddled up next to Tris'. Our legs and arms are tangled. I soak in her warmth and let myself relax. I brush my fingers through her soft hair and look down at her head rested against my chest.

Her arms are purple and so are her legs but she still looks flawless. Her eyelashes flicker and she wakes. I look into her light blue eyes. She stares back and I let myself enjoy the moment.

She leans in and kisses me softly. I realize that this is the first time we have kissed since Marcus and Peter. I move my hand up and draw circles on her cheek bones. She giggles and I feel my cheeks becoming warm.

She moves away and stands to walk towards the washroom. I hear the water begin and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and look through the large amount of food. I place chocolate muffins on the counter and also pour two glasses of water. I begin looking for the dauntless cake, I want just one piece but I stop digging through the food when I hear a knock on the door.

I look quickly towards the clock next to the bed that reads 9:32 am. The knock becomes harder, I throw a shirt on and open the door and there stands Evelyn.

"We are restarting factions." She glances over my shoulder to look into the bedroom. I can tell she was looking for Tris. "You weren't at the meeting" she shakes her head.

"I was here with Tris, something had happened. Marcus and-" before I can finish she rudely interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah I heard. If she okay?" she asks. I can tell that she isn't actually concerned but at least she asked.

"She is getting better, one day at a time."

"Marcus is in jail. He won't be getting out anytime soon. We found him walking next to the train tracks by the erudite compound." She looks to the right and left. "Marcus isn't a leader anymore so I shall be taking his place. We would like you to take what Eric's place was, as a leader for the dauntless."

"I uh, I don't know. I think I should talk to Tris before giving an answer." I say a bit hurriedly. She looks quite annoyed.

"Fine, I want your answer by 4pm. You are still dauntless and so is everyone that was dauntless before the attack. The factionless will have their own choosing ceremony tomorrow and they will go through training. Factionless adults above 40 will be placed in abnegation. If the rest do not make the training then they will be placed automatically in abnegation. You are being a trainer and so is Tris. Any dauntless member that has come in first ranking under age 25 will be a trainer. You have tomorrow, Monday, to rest and get prepared. Then the training shall start first thing Tuesday." Before I can say anything she turns and walks quickly down the long hallway.

**Tris POV**

I put on my lace panties from Christina and pink bra. I throw on a grey tank top that shows some of my stomach. There are few bruises on my stomach and I don't care if people see them. I put my black leggings on and my combat boots.

I apply a layer of mascara and line my eyes with black pencil. Tobias walks back into the room, I hear him sit on the bed. I brush my damp hair and dry my bangs. I walk into our bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. Tobias wraps his arm around my waist and carefully pulls me closer to him.

"I have something to tell you," he looks up into my eyes. "I need your advice and I want to know if you're okay with It." he looks quite nervous which worries me.

I nod and whisper "You can tell me anything."

**Tobias POV **

"Evelyn came, we are starting factions, Tuesday." She nods telling me to continue. "Well they found Marcus and he is now in jail and without a job, he isn't a leader and Evelyn is taking his place in abnegation. Since Eric died there is currently no leader for dauntless and-"

"They want you to take Eric's place?" She asks as if she already knew.

I nod, "Well, I don't see why not. Marcus is in jail." She says looking up at me.

"And we are also training factionless. The ones under 40 and if they do not survive or accomplish the training then they will be permanently placed in abnegation."

She nods and laces her fingers with mine. I kiss the top of her head and breathe in the flowery scent of her soft blonde hair.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask running my thumb over the bruise on her jaw.

"Yeah, the bruises are becoming a lighter purplish blue which is good." She looks down at the floor. "Let's go see Christina and Uriah."

I feel a pinch of anger when she says Uriah but I let it fade away and stand up looking down at her. "Alright, but if you get tired tell me, okay?" I ask. She nods and stands.

We walk hand in hand down the long hallways and down a couple of flights of stairs until we reach Zeke's apartment. I knock and we wait. We stand for a minute or two waiting for Christina but she doesn't answer.

I knock again but there is still no answer. I look down at Tris and she gives me an unsure look and shrugs. I turn the knob of the door and push the door open.

We both stand there motionless. Zeke and Esme are on the couch making out. She is shirtless hovering over a shirtless Zeke. Zeke and Esme's head pop up, they look with a shocked expression up at us from the couch. She quickly stands and grabs the blanket to cover herself. Both of their faces glow bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, didn't mean to uh interrupt." Tris says a bit shakily. Her face is also bright red.

I grab the door handle and begin to close the door "we uhm, yeah we'll just leave." I close the door completely. I grab Tris' hand and begin running down the hall.

We get to our apartment and I quickly unlock the door. We both get inside and fall to the floor with laughter. Our faces still shine red but our laughter grows louder the more we look at each other.

The door burst opens and Zeke and Esme look down at us. He is clothed and so is she. We burst into more laughter and Zeke and Esme's faces become a darker shade of red. Zeke playfully kicks my side.

After our session of laughter is over, I look at Tris who is wiping away tears from laughing so hard. We stay sitting and Zeke and Esme quickly apologize.

"We are going to Uriah's apartment tonight for a game of Candor or Dauntless." Zeke points to me and Tris. "They wanted us to tell you guys to come." Zeke says.

Tris nods, "we will be there. I want to get out of the house."

I nod also and lean closer to Tris. Zeke and Esme leave and I walk to the bathroom to change clothes.

I hear a knock on the washroom door. "Hey, Tobias, I am going to go to Christina's to get ready. Okay?"

"Alright." I yell scrubbing more shampoo into my short hair.

"I'll meet you at Uriah's." She yells, and then I hear the door close.

**Tris POV**

I get to Christina's apartment and knock. The door flies over and there stands Christina with curlers in her dark brown hair. I walk in and she drags me to her dresser.

She hands me a short black dress. I object to wearing it but she forces me to at least try it on. Tobias will not be happy with this. I put the dress on, it comes a little below half my thigh. It is tight on my chest and puffs out below my ribs. I am wearing my push up bra so it looks as though I have breasts.

I walk out of the washroom and Christina begins squealing and clapping. I smile a small smile and give in to wearing the dress. She hands me a pair of thick black heals. They are surprisingly very comfortable. I feel taller, I like the feeling.

Christina curls my hair. The curls are tight and it looks very fluffy and pretty. She hands me two jackets. They both are very thin.

"In the game, you have to remove a piece of clothing every time you don't do the truth or dare. It makes it interesting." She winks at me and I giggle. "So try to layer up on jackets." She says giggling.

I nod and put the jackets on. One is a light grey and the other is black.

She pushes me into the bathroom one last time. "Time for makeup," she squeals.

She dabs on foundation and powder, then applies blush. She lines my eyes with a black pencil, and then applies layers of mascara.

I smile at myself in the mirror. Even though the bruises are clearly noticeable, I feel flawless.

I walk with Christina who is wearing high red heels, a tight slim black dress that is very fitting and her hair is loosely curled.

We get to Uriah's and knock. The door immediately bursts open. The apartment smells highly of strong alcohol. There are three large couches in the middle of the apartment. There are lots of people filling up the apartment. Zeke, Esme, Uriah, and Tobias are standing next to the table filled with drinks.

Tobias is leaning against the table. He straightens and walks towards me. He leans down towards my ear and whispers "You look good, Tris." I can feel my face go red and I reimagine the time he had first told me that.

Uriah climbs on top of a chair and onto the table "Okay guys, Christina and Tris have arrived so if you aren't here for Candor or Dauntless, then… leave." He points towards the door. You can tell he has had a few drinks.

I giggle a little to myself and walk towards the couches. The only people left are Tobias, Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Esme, Luke, Alice, and Nathan. Luke, Alice, and Nathan are from Tobias' initiation.

Uriah sits down next to Christina. Zeke and Esme sit on another couch. Luke and Alice are together so they sit on another couch with Nathan. Me and Tobias sit by ourselves on a couch and I sit on his lap.

"If you don't know how to play, Candor means that you get asked a question and you have to answer it honestly, or you can choose dauntless which means that you get asked a dare that you must do. If you don't answer or do the dare then you must remove a piece of clothing and take a shot. Understood?" We all look at each other for questions but no one has any.

"Mmkay, I will start." Uriah raises his hand. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

If I say candor he will ask me about my fears or Tobias. "Dauntless." I say proudly.

* * *

_Okay guys, so I didn't get 15-20 reviews on the last chapter): _

_but I decided to do a about 2,000 word chapter._

_Hope you liked it^^^_

_If you haven't already…LOOK UP "FIND YOU" BY ZEDD. It's going to be on the divergent soundtrack…! _

_At least 20 reviews and I'll update.(: _

_WESHIP#FOURTRIS_

_ILOVEYOUGUYS _

_Divergent movie premiere countdown: 43 days(:_

_Leave reviews and pm me… I will love you forever _

_You guys are AMAZING_

_Instagram: tribias__


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi guys, I decided that 20 reviews was a bit too much for an update so I decided to go ahead and update. _

_Thanks for all the reviews guys(: you all are amazing._

_The Fault In Our Stars trailer was leaked and I was going crazy about it last night,_

_If you haven't seen the trailer, it was taken down _

_but you can follow my instagram part of the trailer is on it. _

_**Instagram: tribias_**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

**Tris POV**

_"Mmkay, I will start." Uriah raises his hand. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" _

_ If I say candor he will ask me about my fears or Tobias. "Dauntless." I say proudly. _

Uriah closes his eyes and puts his finger up to his chin. "hmm, I dare you to give Tobias a lap dance," he says as a wide grin corrupts his face. I feel my cheeks go a dark red. I turn to look at Tobias. He also has an embarrassed look and his face is glowing bright red.

I shove the first jacket off of my shoulders and throw it to the ground. I take a quick easy shot, it burns my throat but I ignore it and move back over near Tobias and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Christina, candor or dauntless?" I ask.

She gives me an unsure look, "Uh, dauntless." She says sticking her tongue out at me.

"After every sentence say 'in my panties.'" Her face brightens.

"Seriously in my panties?" Everyone bursts out in laughter.

Christina turns to Luke. He isn't bad looking, brown hair, dark brown eyes, tanned looking skin. "Luke, you know the question in my panties."

"Lets…uh…go with dauntless I guess." Christina giggles a little.

"I dare you to put on this bra," she hands him a bright pink bra from her bag, "and run around the pit screaming 'do what you want, what you want, with my body' in my panties"

He laughs a little, "alright, I've got nothing to lose."

"Except your dignity," Zeke says laughing to himself. Luke flashes him a look and then throws his shirt to the ground and straps the bra on, we all burst out in more laughter.

"Is anyone coming?" he mumbles.

"Uh I'm coming," Christina turns to us and points to her phone, "anyone else?"

We all stand up and follow Luke towards the pit. He walks to the middle of the pit and throws his arms up, "DO WHAT YOU WANT, WHAT YOU WANT, WITH MY BODYYYY," he screams out. He begins running towards people and screaming the words. Christina video tapes and we cover our mouths to silence our laughter. Everyone in the pit begins to move away and walk towards their rooms, Luke begins to slow his running until someone trips him and he face plants into the cold ground.

We all laugh harder and walk towards him. Christina stops the video and helps him off the floor.

We get back to the apartment and return to the couches. I sit on Tobias' lap with my head leaned back against his chest and his arms wrapped around my body. I embrace his warmth and kiss his jaw softly. I pull away and focus back to the game.

Luke turns to Nathan, "candor or dauntless, Nathan?"

Nathan grins, "candor," he says. He also is easy to look at, blonde hair, bright hazel eyes.

"wed, bed, dead…Christina, Alice, Tris?" he asks.

Nathan gives him a confused look, "What's wed, bed, dead?"

Zeke shoots up and yells "someone's not in erudite."

"You give three names and the person has to choose who they would marry, sleep with, or kill." Luke explains.

"Ohhh," he looks at Christina, then at Alice, then me. "Wed Alice, bed Tris, dead Christina."

Christina turns to him and fakes a hurt look. "Well then, that's how it's going to be in my panties?" she says in a joking voice.

"Sorry but…-" he doesn't finish his sentence.

Tobias looks at him with anger. I giggle a bit and turn to Nathan, "do what you want, what you want, with my body."

We all laugh expect for Tobias. He pushes me closer towards him, I can feel his warm breath against me neck.

Nathan looks around the room, "Tris, candor or dauntless?"

Tobias tightens his grip, "dauntless," I say.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tobias."

I grin, "Gladly."

I stand and pull Tobias up with me. He laces his fingers with mine and walks with me towards the empty dark bedroom.

"We are setting the timer." Zeke yells.

I hear some whispering but I lose the thought when Tobias turns and looks straight into my eyes. His eyes are warm just like him, they are blue, a deep blue, but as I look into them I feel his warmth. He leans closer towards me and whispers "7 minutes."

I look back into his eyes and move my hand up to his face. "I knew I needed you forever when your eyes first met mine." He looks down at me and moves his hands to my waist.

I feel him lower his hands down my body. He leans in and our lips meet. His lips are soft and gentle. I kiss him back slowly and open my mouth slightly to grant him access. I move my hand down his cotton black t-shirt. I slide my hand under the hem of the shirt and feel the warmth of his skin. I run my fingers over his tattoo and over his shoulder blades. His touch makes me feel at ease and safe.

He slowly lifts my dress up and above my bra. He lowers his hands and his fingers skim over my waist. It makes me shiver. I pull closer and move his shirt up and over his head. I wrap my arms around his body and kiss his neck softly.

Tobias begins to push the dress up farther but the door bursts open.

**Tobias POV**

Zeke, Nathan, Luke… and Uriah stare at Tris' body. Her body is still covered with bruises, but I could tell that they enjoyed the view.

She quickly pulls the dress down and grabs her remaining jacket off of the floor. She zips the jacket all the way up. I give Zeke, Nathan, Luke, and Uriah a glare and they quickly look away. I pull my shirt back down also.

Tris leans in and whispers "can we go home?"

I stand and wrap my arm around her waist. "We are going to go, it's late."

Nobody says anything, they turn and walk to the couches to get their stuff.

Uriah stands, "we will finish the game on Friday after training." Tris and I nod.

Tris looks tired and annoyed. I pull her slightly closer and tighten my grip around her waist. We walk hand in hand to our apartment. The hallways seem long. We reach our apartment and I struggle to get the door open, the lock has always been stubborn.

I walk to the washroom and shower. I let the water rush over my face. I get out and throw on a baggy cotton white t-shirt. I put on some pajama black pants and let my hair do whatever it wants. I walk out to find Tris looking beautiful as always. Her blonde wavy hair is pulled to the side and she wears a large blue t-shirt. I like it when she wears my shirts, mostly because it smells like her afterwards.

I lay down next to her and look up at the ceiling. "I wanted you the first time I saw you. When I pulled you off the net, I looked into your eyes they were so stern, so insistent, beautiful. I knew that I loved you the first time I heard you speak my name, my real name. I knew we were meant to be and I don't want to ruin anything. It's crazy how in love I am with you Tris."

She turns and meets my lips with hers. I hold her small body in my arms. She pulls away and rests her head on my shoulder. She comes in closer and whispers into my ear "I never knew I could love someone, I never knew I could feel so complete."

I kiss her neck, she lets out a quiet moan and I whisper "I'd give all I had for you Tris."

She rests her head back down on my chest and I tighten my grip around her body and move in slightly closer towards her. I'm still learning to love but when I hold her I feel strong and whole. She is all I have and I cannot and will not lose her.

_page break_

I wake to screaming. I feel water, not water, blood. I throw my eyes open and look over at Tris. She is shaking violently and blood is continuously flowing down and falling onto our sheets. I sit up and look down at Tris. The blood is coming from her stomach. I jump up and begin screaming also.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," I yell, I pick Tris up into my arms.

"Wrap me up Tobias, please," she mumbles. I grab a blanket and wrap it around her stomach.

I lift her up in my arms again, and begin running down the hallway. I stumble on my feet. I attempt to keep her warm but her body is cold and shivering. Her eyes are slightly open but she is starting to lose consciousness.

"Tris, listen, it was the cut on your side. The stitches…uh…must have ripped. You can't lose anymore blood, you can't you've lost too much." I shiver at the thought. "Please try to stay with me, it will be okay." A tear escapes my eyes but I decide to try to remain strong, for both of us.

* * *

_Hey guys, I hoped you liked the chapter, I tried to make it longer also._

_Review for an update, 10 reviews (:_

_Thank you guys for all the reviews from the recent chapters, you all are amazing._

_Review and private message me. _

_Thanks, love you all - kk _

_**Instagram: tribias_**_

_Ps: did you guys notice the song lyrics in this chapter? _

_**WESHIP#FOURTRIS**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Haiii guys, sorry for the late update, I didn't have internet while I stayed with my grandma._

_Thanks to all of you who leave reviews on my chapters, it means a lot. _

_It took me about 4 days to write this chapter, I rewrote it about 3 times. I wasn't very satisfied with it. _

_So the other night I stayed up till 1am to watch Jimmy Kimmel with Shai and Theo. When it was over I couldn't sleep it was so amazing and i was too excited. Did anyone else freak over the teasers and final trailer.? #ahhh _

_Please leave reviews and pm me. You can pm me even if you would like to talk, I love talking to you guys._

_Welp here's chapter sixteen, the emotions will build._

**Chapter 16**

**Tobias **

The bruises cover her small body, they remind me of the pain I couldn't ease. Her blood covers my lower shirt and slowly glides down my legs. I've never felt so broken, uncompleted. I lift her closer to my chest. Her body trembles in my hands, the blanket covering her stomach drips dark blood and splashes onto the hallway floors. She looks as though she is asleep but the blood covering her head to toe proves that she is not. Tears brush my cheeks and mix with the blood also covering my body. I hug her tightly and listen to her heartbeat. I need to know that she is alive and still with me.

I run down the long narrow halls, my knees feel weak and unsteady. I pick up my pace. The long stairways and halls feel empty and lonely.

I look down to Tris, her soft blonde hair, now drenched in blood, her wide alert eyes, now shut and motionless. I straighten my posture so I don't stumble and fall. "I really can't live without you. You're the only thing I have. You can't let go, not now."

I should have known to keep her in the hospital longer. I should have known that she wasn't strong enough yet. I see someone at the end of the hallway and begin screaming. "HELP, PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME." The one person I love, the only person I can ever trust, I'm losing. The person turns and lets out a loud gasp. Another person from around the corner runs towards us. Zeke and Esme

"ZEKE," I begin to shiver violently and shake Tris in my arms. I cry out in agony "s-she lost lots of blood. S-she isn't going to make it Zeke." I try to run towards them but my body doesn't want to move. I fall to my knees and hold Tris up close to me. "Why? Why Zeke does this happen, is it me? This is my fault, this wouldn't have happened if I could have stopped Marcus and Peter." I begin screaming and shaking Tris. I lift her body up and listen for a heartbeat, "Zeke ITS MY FAULT."

"Tobias, calm down. It will be okay, we need to get her to the infirmary, like now. Here," He kneels down and lifts Tris' motionless body out of my arms.

I pick myself off the ground and run with Zeke and Esme.

We reach the infirmary in what seems like years and run towards the emergency room. Nurses run after us into the room and begin to hook up a heart monitor. "Uh how long, h-how long has she been bleeding?" the nurse asks looking at Zeke for an answer.

I turn to look at her "I was sleeping next to her, I woke to loud screaming and whimpering, beside me I found her bleeding out. I don't know how long, but the sheets were already completely soaked with uh her b-blood." Tears escape my eyes.

The nurse quickly runs to the side of the room and grabs large amounts of rags. She stitches her stomach. The cut is large and very deep. I look away and focus on my breathing.

"She must have stretched out and ripped the cut open, or scratched it while sleeping. It is very swollen and infected. It also seems as though some of her bruises have become infected and darkened in color. She has lost almost forty-five percent of her blood. Above forty percent is dangerous and is about the maximum amount of blood that a person can lose before the body can no longer compensate. Her body is also extremely small and that large of a blood loss can really cause damage. We don't know if she will make it much longer but we are trying our hardest." The nurse genuinely looks very upset, even though she must look concerned and act as though she cares. I turn away not wanting to face the truth. Tears make their way down my cheeks and meet my t-shirt.

The nurse turns and walks out of the room, I climb into the bed once again and lay beside Tris.

I brush my fingers through her hair, the blood has dried and her hair is now colored dark red. I lean down and whisper in to her ear, "how is it that we are always in the hospital?" I look down at the blood stains on the hospital bed. "Tris, I feel like I'm hurting you. I'm the reason this happened, I feel like the ones I love are the ones that I tend to hurt the most." Tears roll down my cheeks. "I need you to be okay Tris, I can't live without you. You're the only person I can ever trust, without you I'm nothing."

I turn to look up at the ceiling. I feel a small hand grip onto my t-shirt. I look over and meet her eyes with mine. Her eyes widen, she lets out a loud cry. "Pain, the pain Tobias." She clenches her teeth and squeezes my t-shirt.

I quickly turn to my side and press the emergency button. A tall brown-haired doctor comes running in. He looks over to Tris who is screaming in misery. He removed a needle and bottle of liquid from his pocket. He quickly leans over the bed and injects the medication into her neck.

Her body stiffens for a few minutes then she releases her grip and her eyes relax.

The doctor looks over to me, "Hello, I'm Dr. Sutton. This medication," he holds up a small glass bottle, "should help her relax and hopefully rest which in return should build her strength. Please inject this into her neck every 2-3 hours for the best result. If she doesn't regain her strength quickly then we feel as though she will surely not survive and heal properly."

"Uhm okay, I will make sure she takes the medication, thank you." He hands me the bottle then leaves the room.

She rests her head on my chest, "what happened Tobias?"

I straighten and look down at my shoes. "Uh the stitches on your waist ripped open, the cut widened and was very deep."

She sits up in shock. She looks at me head to toe and examines my body. "Why is your shirt and pants covered with blood? Is it uh, m-my…" She gives me a horrified look.

"Don't worry about my clothes Tris, you are what's important right now." I touch her bruised jaw gently. "One thing is for sure," she looks up at me, "we always find our way bad to the hospital."

She begins to giggle but stops and grabs her waist in pain. I hug her tightly, "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

I look down and our eyes meet, she gives me a small smile, "did you just call me 'baby?'"

I've never been someone to call another person 'babe' or 'baby.' I nod slightly nervous.

Her smile widens, "I like it!"

I smile back and kiss the top of her head, "I think you should get some sleep Tris." I say in my four instructor voice. For some reason I always use my instructor voice when I get nervous, it became a habit.

"I think I've had enough sleep Four."

I give her a cheesy smile, "I think you need more Six."

"Fine, I'll sleep but only if you lay with me." She wraps her legs around mine.

"I wouldn't agree with any other way." I lace my fingers with hers. The medication must have kicked in because she falls asleep quickly. I remind myself that she is safe.

_Hai guys, liked the chapter.?_

_I kind of felt bad for Tobias in this chapter. _

_Pleeeeaaassseeee leave __**reviews**__(: _

_You can pm me also, even if you just want to talk, I love hearing from you all._

_**10 reviews for an update.? **_

_Did anyone watch Jimmy Kimmel.? I was freaking out, the __**trailer was amazing**__.! _

_**WESHIP#FOURTRIS **_

_**Instagram: Tribias_**_


End file.
